Doppelgänger
by Athena Selas
Summary: Radamanthys, un agente del Servicio Secreto del Reino Unido, se obsesiona con capturar a Gemini Saga, líder de una poderosa organización criminal europea. Esta fijación le hace a entrelazar caminos con el gemelo de su némesis, Gemini Kanon, un aliado improbable, quien desencadenará consecuencias pasionales que no estaban dentro de sus cálculos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Derechos:** La mayor parte de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son creación de Masami Kurumada, editorial Shueisha y estudios Toei. Únicamente los utilizo bajo propósitos de entretenimiento y no lucro con ello.

 **Advertencias:** Contenido homoerótico, es decir: relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo incluyendo contenido sexual; mención de relaciones incestuosas y violencia que nunca intenten en casa

 **Pareja Principal:** Radamanthys x Kanon

 **Personajes/parejas secundarias:** Saga, Julian Solo, Shura x Death Mask x Afrodita, Asterion, Argol.

 **Agradecimientos:** Muchas gracias a Paxo y a Merak por apoyar incansablemente esta historia y otorgarme ideas fabulosas que se verán reflejadas a los largo de los capítulos. Es un hecho que esto no hubiese sido creado sin sus palabras de aliento y su disposición para leer mis locuras. También agradezco a Vany por escucharme y estar dispuesta a ayudarme.

* * *

 **Doppelgänger**

 _Capítulo 1: Una moneda para cruzar el Aqueronte_

Aquella mente criminal lo había hecho de nuevo: las bolsas de valores más importantes del continente Europeo habían colapsado por completo a causa de hackeos inverosímiles planeados con ridícula precisión y para lograrlo fue necesario que cómplices del sabotaje ingresaran a los recintos que habían sido blancos de semejante atraco para infectar el sistema operativo de cada una de las Bolsas con el virus que desencadenó el caos financiero. Roma, París, Madrid, Berlín, Copenhague, Budapest, Athenas y Varsovia fueron los blancos que cayeron ante el oprobio de manera efectiva y letal. Mientras que en Londres, Estocolmo y Dublín fue posible evitar el desbanco de inversiones y se logró que algunos sospechosos fueran atrapados mientras intentaban infectar las operaciones dentro de los edificios; no obstante, al ser capturados por las autoridades de cada país, cada uno de los presuntos criminales se reventó una muela donde escondían una pequeña munición que al tragarla resultaba ser un veneno que provocaba una dolorosa, pero pronta muerte. Durante las autopsias de los sospechosos, los forenses encontraron el mismo tatuaje en sus cuerpos: el símbolo que representaba a la constelación de Géminis en el zodiaco griego, mismo que había sido dibujado con prismas que reflejaban la sensación de textura y profundidad dibujado en escala de grises.

Los servicios de inteligencia europeos entonces confirmaron aquello que tanto temían y les causaba un amarga ira y una frustración que sólo se apagaría hasta obtener la cabeza de una de las mentes criminales más buscadas en la actualidad: Saga Gemini, un genio que había cosechado una poderosa y peligrosa organización que operaba a lo largo de Europa, pero lo verdaderamente alarmante acerca del hombre era que sus seguidores ejercían un culto alrededor de su persona y estaban dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él.

* * *

 _Londres_

Aquella sala de juntas del _Secret Intelligent Service_ del Reino Unido se encontraba envuelta en una tensión tan poderosa que sólo una filosa espada habría podido cortar tan tenso ambiente. Radamanthys tamborileaba los dedos impaciente sobre la mesa de madera oscura y la mayor parte de las personas a su alredeor, temerosos, sentían los vellos de su piel erizarse. Solamente la adusta y hermosa Pandora, sentada en la cabecera, miraba al rubio con desaprobación.

— Agente W, el país se encuentra nuevamente en deuda con usted al evitar que la Bolsa de Londres cayera bajo la red de Gemini y a pesar de eso y de su rango como agente del MI6, no tiene ningún derecho de inmiscuirse en los procesos policiacos fuera de nuestra jurisdicción. Es lamentable que los sospechosos se suicidaran, pero…

— Agente H — se atrevió a interrumpirla y ahora los subordinados que rodeaban a la dama de larga cabellera negra y ajustado vestido violeta, sintieron su sangre helarse por la osadía del otro. — Mi reproche no es hacia el cuerpo policiaco de Inglaterra, sino contra las malas decisiones de la Junta respecto a las operaciones que incumben a Gemini.

Pandora apretó sus labios, se puso de pie súbitamente y caminó hacia su mejor agente con severidad. Sus tacones repiqueteando sobre el piso de mármol pulido parecían una cuenta regresiva fatal y al alcanzar al rubio lo miró desde arriba y plantó la palma de su mano sobre la mesa.

— Wyvern, te tomas a Gemini demasiado personal y esa es la razón porque la Junta nos tomamos con suma delicadeza tu participación en las operaciones para emboscarlo. Deja de actuar con tanta pedantería, cierra la boca, recuerda tu lugar y…

— ¡Agente H! — la voz de Cheshire, el enclenque secretario de Pandora, entró de súbito a la junta y la interrumpió, siendo la segunda ocasión en que las palabras de la mujer se cortaron en menos de cinco minutos, así que ella se giró y encaró al delgado moreno. Fulminándolo con sus venenosos ojos oscuros le hizo saber en silencio que si no tenía excusa lo suficientemente buena para irrumpir, pagaría; sin embargo, Cheshire sabía que cargaba con noticias sumamente delicadas y urgentes: llevaba una carta de carácter oficial que la mujer tenía que acatar de inmediato.

La agente H entonces tomó la carta y la leyó con apremio, mientras avanzaba en su lectura su blanca frente se arrugó y las fosas nasales de su delicada nariz se inflaron. Al terminarla, la devolvió a Cheshire con un manotazo y luego devolvió la furiosa mirada a Radamanthys.

— Felicidades, W, la Primer Ministro se ha enterado de tu papel para evitar el atraco a la Bolsa de Londres y ha ordenado al MI6 hacerte el principal ejecutor de las operaciones contra Gemini. Serás enviado inmediatamente a Grecia y las instrucciones para proceder te llegarán de manera ordinaria. Prepárese de inmediato, agente, el país y la reina lo necesitan.

Ella recitó estas palabras de manera golpeada, como si impregnara de veneno a cada una de ellas. Luego, se giró e hizo una señal con la cabeza a sus subordinados para que la siguieran. Radamanthys se quedó solamente con Sylphid y Valentine quienes contuvieron la respiración hasta que todos los demás se retiraron.

— Con todo respeto, señor, la agente H tiene razón: su obsesión con Gemini puede ser peligrosa para usted y para la misión, después de todo los seguidores de ese horrible hombre es lo que sienten por él: obsesión — se atrevió a recomendar Valentine, el respaldo número uno de Radamanthys, el hombre encargado de la seguridad informática que su superior necesitara en cualquier momento de sus misiones, mientras que el papel de Sylphid era suplir con la tecnología adecuada al imponente rubio.

— Ya escuchaste a la Primer Ministro, V: hacia Grecia. — Fue la respuesta seca de Wyvern quien no había mostrado ningún signo de satisfacción en su imperturbable rostro de facciones sajonas.

* * *

Aquella misma tarde, Valentine y Sylphid se prepararon para respaldar a su superior de manera impecable, pues la misión asignada al agente W había sido clasificada con rango S, el cual ameritaba el más alto sigilo y habilidad en múltiples disciplinas de espionaje. Su objetivo: hacer contacto con el enlace que la Interpol había conseguido con muchos esfuerzos para aquel caso de relevancia continental y a través de la información que este pudiera brindarle, seguir la pista hacia Gemini hasta pisarle los talones.

Sylphid se encargó de brindar a Radamanthys el equipo adecuado para la misión: le otorgó un maletín cromado delgado, ligero y elegante que contenía armas blancas y de fuego, todas ellas sólo podían activarse con las huellas digitales del rubio; además de bombas del tamaño de canicas; gases peligrosos; comunicadores y rastreadores. Por último, actualizó su reloj de lujo Seiko con los gadgets elementales para los agentes del _Secret Intelligent Service_ que incluía transmisores, tecnología que abría casi cualquier cerradura común y un láser de autodefensa. Por último, Sylphid brindó a su superior un novedoso implemento del cual sería el primer agente en probar: un dron del tamaño de una mosca.

Valentine, por su parte, preparó su sala de operaciones informáticas y convocó a Queen y Gordon, sus dos reclutas de mayor confianza, y se declaró en condiciones óptimas para servir a su superior hasta el último aliento.

Así, completamente respaldado y con la seguridad y determinación de servir a su país atrapando a aquel despreciable malhechor, Radamanthys abordó un jet y esperó pacientemente su arribo mientras disfrutaba bebiendo un whisky Mcallan Sherry Oak 12 años en las rocas con hielo traído desde los alpes suizos.

* * *

 _Grecia_

La Interpol le había hecho saber de último momento el lugar donde se encontraría con aquel personaje clave que le revelaría pistas invaluables sobre los pasos de Gemini Saga. Al bajar del jet en el aeropuerto internacional de Athenas, las coordenadas con el punto de encuentro le fueron enviadas apenas pisó tierras griegas, así como las indicaciones para encontrar su auto en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto..

Preparado para el caluroso ambiente mediterráneo, Radamanthys vestía un atuendo formal, pero acorde con aquella misión de campo: pantalón de vestir en tono ocre, camisa de lino blanca, chaqueta de gamuza de un tono café claro, todo esto rematado sutilmente por cinturón y zapatos formales. Portaba unas gafas obscuras de aviador para proteger sus ojos claros de la brillantísima luz de Grecia.

Así, el agente del Servicio Secreto de Reino Unido abordó la Jeep Wrangler color negro que le fue asignada y se dirigió a su destino con apoyo del GPS del auto y condujo con dirección sur aproximadamente 40 millas, su destino: Cabo Sunión.

* * *

Poco más de una hora después, alcanzó el punto indicado y aparcó el automóvil a unos cuantos metros de su objetivo quien se encontraba aparentemente solo en todo el cuadrante, aunque a decir verdad era complejo descartar intrusos a simple vista siendo que se encontraba en a lo alto de un peñasco, el cual se alzaba a cientos de metros sobre el océano mediterráneo, brindando un espectáculo natural maravilloso que había inspirado a los griegos de la antigüedad a erigir un templo dedicado al Dios Poseidón sobre aquel cabo. Radamanthys desconocía si los puntos ciegos del precipicio podían suponerle algún peligro, así que estuvo tentado a activar su mini dron, pero consideró esto un gesto de mala educación para con el desconocido contacto quien lo esperaba sentado en la orilla del risco, dándole la espalda.

Así que caminó hacia el personaje mientras se quitaba las gafas y desde la distancia la figura del otro fue tomando forma. Sobre su espalda lucía como cascada su cabellera color azul cobalto la cual tenía volumen y una caída vistosa. Se trataba de un hombre a pesar de la larga melena, era fácil deducirlo por la forma masculina de sus hombros y espalda, los cuales eran atléticos y de músculos bien esculpidos. Su torso estaba cubierto únicamente por una playera gris de manga corta la cual portaba provocativamente ajustada.

El misterioso objetivo se percató de su presencia por la manera en la que alzó la cabeza y permaneció quieto con sus sentidos atentos. Entonces, encaró a Radamanthys y luego se puso de pie. El agente tenía frente a él y nada menos que al despreciable de Saga Gemini pavoneándose en sus narices.

El inglés llevó su mano a la funda que resguardaba su precisa arma semi-automática alemana y obtuvo simplemente un gesto curioso y desdeñoso por parte del otro quien caminó hacia él sin miedo reflejado en sus ojos verdes. Gemini vestía un pantalón de cargo negro a juego con unas pesadas botas militares.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — habló el supuesto Saga en inglés, pero sin poder evitar un marcado acento griego enmarcando sus palabras.

Radamanthys mantuvo su mano derecha sobre su arma y frunció su poblada ceja, su mente se bloqueó por unos segundos pensando lo peor; no obstante, utilizó la clave indicada para el encuentro.

— ¿Tienes una moneda de plata para cruzar el Aqueronte? — lanzó el inglés, aún en postura defensiva.

— Solamente tengo un penique de cobre, así que deberé cruzarlo a nado.

— Es suficiente, sube a la barca

Wyvern, desconcertado encontró la explicación dentro de su mente en ese instante, pues había estudiado de memoria la ficha criminal de Saga. Aquel malhechor tenía un hermano mellizo y al parecer lo tenía en frente y era el contacto de la Interpol.

— Mi nombre es Gemini Kanon — se presentó el griego secamente. — Así que tus superiores no tuvieron la delicadeza de mencionarte que te encontrarías con el gemelo de Saga —. Se encogió de hombros —. La verdad me causa curiosidad saber qué hubiese pasado si te hubiera jugado la broma de presentarme como Saga: "Hola agente, soy el contacto de la Interpol porque quiero jugar a atraparme a mí mismo" Me hubiese encantado grabar tu cara entonces — agregó mientras extendía una sonrisa burlona al otro y Radamanthys sintió sus entrañas arder porque para él aquella era la cara de Saga mofándose en sus narices.

— Lo dices como si te pareciera muy divertido que te hubiera inmovilizado de manera sumamente dolorosa y te hubiera enterrado un rastreador hasta donde no puedes alcanzar tú sólo, luego quizás la Interpol pudiera haber intercedido por ti — respondió el rubio sin inmutarse mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Así que eres británico, no? — Kanon borró su sonrisa de inmediato y arqueó su ceja izquierda. Llegó a esa primera conclusión, por supuesto, a causa del acento del otro —. ¿Eres del MI6? Fui bastante claro con la Interpol al respecto: detesto a los anglosajones.

— ¿Entonces vas a hacer una rabieta y a detener la persecución contra su hermano a causa de ese detalle?

— Mis asuntos pendientes con Saga son ahora más importantes que esos detalles personales ¿Nos vamos? — Kanon torció el labio.

— ¿Por qué la prisa? — Radamanthys volvió a colocarse sus gafas de sol tipo aviador con lentes de espejo.

— Tenemos que volver a Athenas, uno de los tres hombres de mayor confianza de Saga está ahí.

— ¿Cuál es tu fuente?

— Presentimiento.

— No es un argumento convincente.

— Si me llevas a Athenas te contaré todo lo que sé sobre Saga en el camino, o al menos la introducción.

Sin esperar una respuesta afirmativa, Kanon simplemente caminó hacia la majestuosa Jeep que había sido otorgada al agente W para aquella misión.

 _°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ Continuará_.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Una mañana sin previo aviso, me llegó el deseo de escribir un lemmon de Radamanthys y Kanon basado en situaciones de películas del agente James Bond y no descansé hasta realizar este fanfic. Eso no quiere decir que esto sea un copy-paste o copia fiel de aquella mítica saga: simplemente tomé inspiración de ella y habrá uno que otro guiño a esas películas.

Si abriste esta historia y lograste llegar hasta aquí ¡Muchas gracias! Espero el planteamiento de este relato haya sido de tu agrado y no dudes en dejar un comentario con tus perspectivas, reacciones y sugerencias que servirán de mucha ayuda para mí al realizar y editar los siguientes episodios.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Doppelgänger**

 _Capítulo 2: Sharp Dressed Man_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

* * *

Kanon abordó la Jeep Wagner con seguridad y esperó a que Radamanthys encendiera el auto para comenzar a explorar la computadora del vehículo a través de la pantalla táctil colocada en el tablero en medio de los asientos del copiloto y del piloto. El inglés elevó una ceja con suspicacia mirando de reojo la habilidad con la que el griego abría el programa de navegación y lo exploraba con soltura. Incluso Kanon fue capaz de acceder a la aplicación de música y botó la calmada música instrumental que Wyvern estaba escuchando para reproducir uno de sus álbumes favoritos: Holy Diver de la agrupación de metal Dio de los años ochenta. El cambio a esa serie de sonidos agudos y estridentes puso a Radamanthys de mal humor, pero aún más que el pelilargo continuara explorando el sistema operativo del automóvil.

— Mi ex -esposo adora esta clase de baratijas tecnológicas, así que no tardé en aprender a utilizarlas, pero esta computadora tuya está tiene un encriptamiento magistral. Ustedes los tipos de MI6 son una cosa seria — habló Kanon sin una pizca de disculpa por detener el audio que el inglés estaba escuchando previamente.

— ¿Tu ex-esposo trabajaba para alguna agencia gubernamental? — continuó la conversación Radamanthys intentando ser cortés, pero no pudo evitar bajar el volumen de la música bajo el pretexto de poder hablar con tranquilidad.

— ¿Julián Solo? — bufó Kanon divertido. — ¡Qué va! Algunas instancias del gobierno griego trabajan prácticamente para él. — Kanon clavó su codo a un costado de la ventana y recargó su barbilla sobre su mano, mirando con aburrimiento los alrededor de Cabo Sunión —. Estar casado con un billonario solo es divertido al principio, cuando te vanaglorias de haberlo obtenido y derrotado a todos sus otros pretendientes, luego es un hastío ser el muñeco más bonito de su escaparte de oro.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás divorciado? — el agente W casi pareció tomar como un asunto irrelevante el que la antigua pareja de Gemini fuera uno de los sujetos más ricos de Europa.

— ¿Quién sabe? ¿Hace tres años? Es difícil saberlo porque sigo acostándome con él de vez en cuando, aunque me arrebató la pensión desde que se enteró de que le fui infiel cuando estábamos casados ¡Ah lo sabía! — Kanon perdió su vista en una pequeña esfera negra mate colocada sobre una de las rendijas del sistema de aire acondicionado, era tan discreta que casi parecía parte de la indumentaria de la Jeep. — ¡Qué bonita cámara! Muy discreta, es la más pequeña que he visto. Aprendí a detectar estos aparatejos porque a Julián le encantaba grabarnos con ellos mientras hacíamos el amor y claro yo no tenía idea, luego me chantajeó cuando quise el divorcio con su colección secreta de películas mías, pero igual me largué de esa jaula enjoyada.

— Tenías una preciosa vida de casado, Gemini — comentó Radamanthys con la misma sequedad que al inicio de la conversación.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Pero basta de hablar de mi ex — hizo una pausa y permaneció pensativo unos segundos. — ¿Eres W, no? Eso me comentó la Interpol ¿Por qué W? ¿Wombat? ¿Wonka? ¿Wookiee? — se carcajeó imaginando al personaje Chewbacca con una bonita ceja rubia entre el pelaje café que cubría su frente.

— Es Wyvern, Wyvern Radamanthys. — No recordaba a un contacto que le hubiese provocado dolores de cabeza tan rápido.

— Ya veo, qué original, agente W.

El inglés no consideró necesario responder y se alivió de volver a escuchar solamente la ruidosa música carente de clase que Kanon había elegido.

Mientras el rubio conducía, Gemini examinó de reojo al agente y el mantener demasiado tiempo sus ojos sobre el inglés le causó incomodidad personal, así que decidió distraer su mente de súbito.

— ¿Sabías que Saga solamente tiene tres hombres de su completa y total confianza? Técnicamente él crio a esos tres al mismo tiempo y cada uno de ellos tiene razones diferentes para servirlo y no son unos cualquiera dentro de la secta de mi hermano. Sus fanáticos daría la vida por Saga como bien sabes, pero esos tres son diferentes pues consideran a la muerte un estado inútil en el que no podrían proteger a su líder. Ellos se aferran a vivir para servirlo maniáticamente e incluso han ideado planes elaborados en caso de que murieran y necesitaran que su rastro y el de Saga se borraran por completo del mapa. En pocas palabras, es más fácil que mates a mi hermano antes de que mates a cualquiera de ellos tres, aunque ahí está la paradoja.

— ¿Los conoces? — preguntó Radamanthys sin perder detalle de las palabras del otro.

— Por desgracia sí. Dos de ellos creen que Saga estaría más seguro si yo hubiera muerto hace muchos años atrás —. A pesar de fingir olímpicamente que esto no tenía la menor importancia, la situación sí conmocionó ligeramente al mayor.

— ¿Cómo has burlado la sentencia de muerte de semejantes malos agüeros? —. Radamanthys sentía genuina curiosidad por saberlo.

— ¿Por quién más si no por su Dios Saga? Mi hermano desea que yo viva. Incluso les ha dejado claro que mi vida es más importante que la suya.

Tenía sentido, reflexionó Wyvern, sólo un escenario así explicaría porque aquel hombre, mellizo de una de las mentes criminales más buscadas, pudiera pavonearse por el continente europeo con semejante soltura aun teniendo información de índole tan delicada sobre Saga sin suplicar desaparecer a través del protocolo de protección a testigos.

— ¿Y presientes que uno de esos tres está en Atenas?

— ¡Bingo! Además, de los tres quien está ahí es el que no quiere matarme si pudiera: Cáncer.

— ¿Alguna idea de dónde estará?

— ¿Trajiste tu ropa para salir de club? Hoy es una buena noche para bailar —. Kanon guiñó un ojo a Radamanthys y el decir en voz alta su plan lo animó bastante y volvió a mostrar su expresión galante y pícara con naturalidad.

* * *

Se dirigieron a un club en Atenas que se hacía llamar " _Sharp Dressed Man"_ y estaba localizado en un barrio llamado Thission, enclavado en el corazón de la capital griega. Radamanthys y Kanon se vistieron para la ocasión en un hotel cercano, en el cual Valentine desde Inglaterra hizo una reservación exprés.

La atractiva pareja levantó un sinfín de miradas mientras caminaban por la abarrotada calle Apostolou Pavlou, la cual estaba regada de cafeterías y restaurantes que últimamente los turistas abarrotaban para disfrutar la vista que ofrecía aquel tradicional y colorido barrio ateniense desde el cual se podía apreciar la famosa Acrópolis que aquella despejada noche lucía primorosamente iluminada.

Hacía un perfecto clima primaveral: cálido, fresco, pero no demasiado caliente ni húmedo. El cielo despejado reflejaba las brillantes luces de la capital mediterránea. Kanon, sintiéndose en casa, lucía desenfadado y radiante, tanto que se permitió devolver picaras sonrisas a algunos de sus instantáneos admiradores. Por su parte Wyvern no bajó la guardia ni un segundo, especialmente sabiendo que se encontraba en territorio de Gemini Saga.

Kanon guio al otro por callejones que resguardaban bares y clubs que los jóvenes griegos frecuentaban con entusiasmo. Al principio los locales parecían bastante amigables con los turistas también, pero conforme se adentraban a un laberíntico camino, las apariencias de esos establecimientos fueron de corte más clandestino hasta que llegaron al indicado el cual se encontraba dentro de un aparentemente abandonado edificio. Su acceso se hallaba en semi-penumbra, pues el alumbrado público parecía renuente a acercarse más a aquel sospechoso sitio y Kanon abordó con seguridad al gorila que vigilaba el acceso al club quien primeramente se mostró hostil hacia los recién llegados, pero segundos después parpadeo pasmado al examinar con más cuidado al hombre de larga cabellera cobalto y sudó inmediatamente, adoptando una actitud servil y nerviosa.

— Señor, Gemini, no lo esperábamos esta noche. Avisaré que preparen la sala VIP para usted — se comunicó en griego con el otro. A lo que Radamanthys arqueó una ceja y activó el sistema de traducción simultánea instalado en su reloj que transmitía vía bluetooth a un imperceptible chícharo camuflado con el color natural de su piel colocado en su oído izquierdo.

— No es necesario —. Le sonrió paternalmente Kanon, casi con dulzura, provocando que el otro se mordiera el labio inferior con ansiedad —. Deseo mezclarme con los demás sin ninguna clase de trato especial para mí ni mi invitado ¿De acuerdo? —. El inglés notó que el tono de voz del pelilargo cambió a un tono angelical que no había usado durante todo el día.

El guardia asintió y a través de su comunicador dio instrucciones rápidamente al staff del club y los dejó pasar, luego de colocarles vistosos brazaletes de plástico color dorado a ambos.

Conforme se acercaban a la entrada principal, el volumen de la violenta música electrónica hostigó más y más a sus oídos y al entrar, las intermitentes luces tipo láser que bailaban al ritmo de la música en la semioscuridad les aturdieron momentáneamente hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a ellas.

Kanon se acercó a la barra y gracias a su brazalete tenía acceso a cualquier bebida de su preferencia y jaló a Radamanthys con él, a lo cual el inglés gruñó algo molesto.

Ambos salieron con sendas bebidas en la mano. Radamanthys pidió el mejor whisky que tenían en aquel antrucho y Kanon solicitó una fresca bebida con vodka llamada Mula de Moscú.

Aunque el inglés hubiera preferido sentarse para estudiar el perímetro y analizar el hecho de que ambos estuvieran metidos en los mismísimos territorios de Saga, Kanon no le permitió tener minutos de reposo y lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile con bebidas en mano para bailar al ritmo de aquella explosiva música pegadiza y sin sentido, pero efectiva para estimular los impulsos de movimiento en el cerebro.

Wyvern se pegó al cuerpo del griego y le susurró al oído.

— ¿Te gusta hacerte pasar por tu hermano frecuentemente?

Kanon sintió un electrizante cosquilleo al sentir la cercanía de aquel poderosos cuerpo y más aún cuando el aliento del agente británico golpeo su oído enviándole calientes estímulos a su espina.

— Aprendí a imitarlo desde niño y a él no le molesta que lo haga, pero a mí sí me molesta hacerlo. Por lo tanto, es un recurso que prefiero evitar si puedo.

— ¿Él puede imitarte a ti?

— Es altamente probable, pero nunca lo ha hecho delante de mí. Ahora, escúchame bien, prefiero hablar aquí que en tu auto donde todo lo que diga quedará grabado en bandeja de plata para tus jefes británicos. — Kanon se abrazó del cuello de Radamanthys para poder acceder con su boca al oído del otro con mayor comodidad y el inglés captó aquella finta, así que abrazó al griego por la cintura, teniendo cuidado con su vaso de cristal el cual contenía whisky aún —. Los tres hombres de mayor confianza de Saga tienen alias, siempre fíate de eso más que de sus nombres reales. Ellos son Cáncer, Capricornio y Piscis. Saga cuenta con otros subordinados cuyos alias también coinciden con sus signos zodiacales de nacimiento o alguna otra constelación, pero por ahora sólo enfócate en esos tres. Regularmente Saga siempre está acompañado al menos por uno de los tres y sólo el día en que considere que su vida esté en riesgo mortal inminente tendrá a los tres a su lado. A Cáncer lo conocerás hoy; Capricornio es español y tiene cara de pocos amigos, un tipo de corte marcial a quien le fascinan las espadas afiladas y siempre que comete un asesinato su víctima tiene miembros separados con tal fineza solo superada por cortes láser; por último, está Piscis: escandinavo, el tipo más bonito que jamás has visto, parece una supermodelo femenina, su especialidad son los venenos, por supuesto no sólo conoce aquellos mortales y de tortura, sino que tiene elixires de la verdad, alucinógenos y ácidos que borran huellas y recuerdos.

— Vaya corte de guardias privados que se carga tu hermano — replicó el rubio.

Kanon detestó que el intoxicante aroma varonil con un toque de ostentosa loción de típica de caballero inglés se apoderara de sus sentidos y de repente sintiera debilidad por el otro quien en esos momentos guardaba una distancia nula con su cuerpo. Gemini se exigió a sí mismo sosegarse y concentrarse en la información.

— No tengo idea de dónde esté metido Saga ahora mismo, pero Cáncer es el más descuidado de los tres y confío en que llamemos su atención y con un poco de suerte nos dará una pista de su paradero.

El agente W asintió y se separó del otro suavemente, sintiendo una clase de alivio por alejarse de aquel cuerpo que le provocó una descuidada sensación carnal que no se esperaba.

Bailaron dos melodías más y finalmente tomaron asiento en una mesa cerca de la pista de baile, evidentemente deseando llamar la atención de cualquier asistente del club.

Radamantys entonces, lejos del sopor inusual en el cual lo envolvió Kanon, analizó el club el cual aparentaba ser uno casual al que acudían personas de ingreso medio. Los asistentes lucían casi ordinarios: los hombres vistiendo pantalones entallados y sus mejores camisas de colores informales, así como las chicas luciendo faldas cortas y tacones altos. Todo parecía en orden, a excepción de los tatuajes que más del cincuenta por ciento de los presentes tenían en partes visibles de su cuerpo, todos ellos eran símbolos de alguna de las 12 constelaciones del zodiaco. El detalle no pasó desapercibido para el agente del MI6, así como los guardias de seguridad que cuidaban el orden del recinto quienes eran numerosos e incluso había algunos en cubierto quienes parecían asistentes al club ordinarios ¿Por qué aquella fuerte vigilancia?

No transcurrieron más de treinta minutos cuando una bella dama morena se acercó al gemelo, enfundada en un mini vestido plateado, le sonrió y luego se acercó demasiado al otro, hablándole al oído. Wyvern no perdió detalle de estas acciones.

Al final, Kanon asintió y dio un suave beso en la mejilla de la chica quien se sonrojó inevitablemente y luego salió de escena. El griego se levantó, encaró a Radamanthys y con la cabeza le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera.

Atravesaron una docena de mesas antes de toparse con una escalera de caracol privada resguardada por toscos guardias quienes se hicieron a un lado sin chistar para dejar  
pasar a al pelilargo quien tomó de la mano al inglés para dejar en claro que venían juntos. Luego, mientras ascendían, el gemelo soltó con un manotazo el agarre entre ambos.

Llegaron a una sala privada con bastante más clase que el resto del club. Los sillones color bermellón eran afelpados, pero lucían impecablemente limpios bajo la luz anaranjada que iluminaba la estancia de manera uniforme. En las paredes se encontraban incrustadas una especie de peceras que semejaban lámparas de lava gigante cuyo contenido en constante movimiento lento era casi hipnótico. A diferencia del resto del establecimiento, la música que ambientaba la sala privada era de volumen moderado, permitiendo tener una conversación con un tono normal de voz.

En el centro de la estancia se encontraba un atractivo hombre de tez morena quien vestía psicodélicos pantalones negros que devolvían reflejos rojos bajo la luz, además de una ajustada playera escarlata y encima una chaqueta oscura larga con adornos en felpa roja que simulaban patrones de rayas de cebra. Además, el hombre, cubría su cabeza de corto y despeinado cabello índigo con un bombín negro que combinaba con su atuendo. Aquel singular sujeto estaba rodeado de mujeres jóvenes y bellas con quienes parecía estar apostando a los dados. Cuando Kanon entró a la estancia, el hombre detuvo su actividad y dejó su tabaco en el cenicero, luego miró al recién llegado y su acompañante animosamente, como si los hubiese estado esperando desde el principio.

— ¡Kanon! Qué sorpresa encontrarme contigo esta noche ¿No es una encantadora coincidencia? — tomó su puro nuevamente y se lo llevó a la boca, luego se puso de pie y caminó hacia sus invitados. — ¿Quién es el sujeto? ¿El nuevo billonario al que embaucarás?

— Él es mi guardaespaldas, su nombre de Ryan, no es importante. También es un placer verte de nuevo, Death Mask — saludó Kanon con naturalidad.

— ¿Julián te asignó a este tal Ryan? Es guapo ¿A qué sí? ¿Habla griego? ¿Se acuestan? — Bombardeó con preguntas el extravagante hombre mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor del inglés, examinando cada centímetro de él —. Apuesto a que tiene una verga bien gorda y larga que te encanta ¿No, Kanon? — se relamió los labios mientras miraba la entrepierna del rubio.

Radamanthys comprendía cada palabra gracias la traducción simultánea y apretó la mandíbula, pero sus ojos ámbar mostraron una inquietud boba, como si no supiera qué diablos le decía el hombre cuyo alias era Cáncer.

— Death Mask, tan encantador como siempre —. El tono de Kanon era mordaz, no había recibido de buen agrado los cuestionamientos provocadores del otro. — Si me lo hubiera asignado Julián no sería tan atractivo como te parece ¿No crees? Mi ex-esposo es un celoso de mierda y sólo me asigna ranas sarnosas o gorilas arrugados como guardias, incluso eunucos y hablo en serio. Por cierto, Ryan no habla griego y tampoco tenemos relaciones sexuales de ningún tipo.

Cáncer rio auténticamente divertido por haber puesto tan incómodo al mellizo de su jefe.

— ¿Qué es lo que te trae a al "Sharp" esta noche, Kanon? ¿Te enteraste del ritual de iniciación?

— ¿Van a tener un ritual otra vez? — el gemelo menor no pudo contener un gemido de alarma ante tal confirmación.

El hombre de bombín mostró sus dientes, cual depredador con el cigarro entre sus dientes.

— Últimamente no nos damos abasto, es inevitable. Pero si eso no te trajo aquí esta noche ¿Qué asuntos tienes conmigo o tu hermano?

— Julián está muy molesto por el atraco a la Bolsa de Atenas, me hostigó con un interrogatorio asqueroso. Él tuvo grandes pérdidas de capital y me reprochó de qué le servía yo si no podía prevenirlo de los caprichos de Saga.

Cáncer puso una cara de fingido arrepentimiento, alargando su labio inferior hacia abajo acentuando una su sonrisa invertida.

— Apuesto que el último deseo del ÉL era causarte problemas maritales, pero últimamente Arles ha tomado el control por más tiempo del normal, así que fue inevitable —. Una sonrisa auténticamente satisfecha sustituyó a la cómica mueca mientras Cáncer exhalaba lentamente humo por la boca.

Las expresiones de Kanon se alteraron medianamente al escuchar el nombre de Arles, su respiración se incrementó y su frente se arrugó. Mientras tanto Death Mask ordenó con un gestó a sus bellas acompañantes retirarse y ellas salieron en fila por las escaleras. Entonces, la música cambió de súbito y unos atractivos riffs de guitarra dieron inició a una nueva lista de reproducción con rock pesado como protagonista. La canción inicial era la misma tras las que el bar había sido nombrado "Sharp Dressed Man" interpretada por la agrupación estadounidense ZZ Top.

El agente W notó que el pelilargo se alteró visiblemente y su expresión adquirió un rictus tenso.

— Ahora mismo me gustaría estar al lado de Arles, nadie disfruta aprender del arte del gran maestro como yo, pero ahora seré multitud a su lado y debo partir al otro extremo del mediterráneo, el último deseo de Saga fue desmantelar una red terrorista así que allá voy. Lamento no quedarme para charlar, pero tengo prisa y sólo vine a preparar la iniciación. Apuesto a que durará algunas horas más, así que hasta luego, Kanon. Si sobrevives esta noche deberías follarte a Ryan, parece un buen manjar.

Death Mask salió de escena como una sombra y cuando el gemelo menor deseó ir tras de él, los toscos guardias le impidieron el paso y lo empujaron hacia atrás, intimidantes.

— Radamanthys. Este lugar se va a volver una carnicería ¿Me entiendes? — Kanon dejó de hablar en griego y se comunicó en inglés con el otro. — Esta es una ceremonia de iniciación a la secta de Saga, no, de Arles. Todos lucharán a muerte hasta que sólo quede de pie el número de personas que Cáncer haya determinado, el cual normalmente es uno —. Los guardias entonces sacaron sus armas y apuntaron sin piedad a los dos hombres, pero el agente W fue más rápido.

Sacó una elegante arma de fuego negra y apuntó a ambos con mayor velocidad y precisión que ellos, dando en la cabeza al blanco más fácil, pero al segundo apuntó al brazo para obligarlo a soltar el arma, soltando un alarido de dolor. Radamanthys con la mirada indicó a Gemini seguirlo, no sin antes atacar al guardia sobreviviente con ayuda del anillo de oro que el inglés tenía en el índice izquierdo, el cual transmitía poderosos y mortales choques eléctricos a la víctima. Kanon tomó entonces las armas de fuego de los moribundos y entregó una al rubio para luego bajar las escaleras a prisa.

Por supuesto, se toparon con inmediatos rivales quienes también iban armados con pistolas, cuchillos e incluso bayonetas. El sitio comenzó a ser una masacre y el escándalo de gritos y alaridos fue ensordecedor en medio de la confusa oscuridad que incrementaba el terror.

Kanon y Radamanthys se enfrentaron a sus adversarios con mortal habilidad mientras los despojaban de sus armas para usarlas a su favor. Al lograr salir de la escalera, Radamanthys a través de su reloj dio instrucciones en una clase de código al mismo tiempo que sacó un aparente encendedor de plata que en su interior contenía bombas del tamaño de municiones. Antes de avanzar, el agente W lanzó bombas cegadoras de luz y cubrió el cuerpo de Kanon en un abrazo protector, cubriendo el rostro del griego contra su pecho con fuerza.

— Cierra los malditos ojos por diez segundos, Gemini.

Al abrirlos y separarse del contacto del británico, Kanon notó que el destello había cubierto unos diez metros a la redonda, pero el alboroto había atraído a más adversarios. Así que mientras Wyvern preparaba la siguiente bomba, el pelilargo le cuidó la espalda y disparó con magistral puntería a las potenciales amenazas a sus vidas.

Entonces Radamanthys lo tomó por la cintura y avanzaron siendo partícipes de la carnicería descontrolada. El objetivo del rubio era acercarse a una de las paredes de entrada y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca usó su reloj del cual abrió apretó un botón y de un compartimiento salieron unos delgados paquetes envueltos en papel metálico y su contenido era una pasta pegajosa a la que adhirió una cantidad generosa de municiones-bomba que pegó a la pared. Acto seguido, arrastró a Kanon a unos quince metros de distancia abriéndose paso entre sangre y enemigos que vencieron sin problema con disparos precisos o encuentros cuerpo a cuerpo que terminaban en un par de segundos gracias al anillo de pelea del agente y la daga envenenada que había liberado de la suela de su zapato.

Las bombas hicieron explosión y el estruendo dejó aturdidos a todos los participantes del sádico ritual y desafortunadamente los que estaban cerca fueron afectados por la detonación y los escombros cayéndose a grande pedazos.

Kanon notó entonces que la Jeep Wagner de Radamanthys ya los esperaba a lo lejos, seguramente fueron aquellas las instrucciones que dio a través de su reloj momentos atrás.

— Larguémonos de aquí — le ordenó el rubio y Kanon obedeció abriéndose paso a través del gentío que había enloquecido aún más ante la posibilidad de escape.

Radamanthys, antes de salir soltó sus últimas municiones tras de sí. Eran bombas de humo con un fuerte efecto somnífero el cual esperaba se dispersara por todo el recinto y detuviera la masacre mientras la policía arribaba, pues también había dado aviso a las autoridades a través de su reloj.

Al lograr salir, aun teniendo algunos últimos enfrentamientos, corrieron hacia el vehículo que abrió sus puertas en el momento indicado para albergar a los dos ocupantes quienes en cuanto estuvieron dentro, cerraron de un portazo y el piloto automático emprendió marcha de escape.

 _°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤Continuará_

* * *

Muchas gracias a **Krisna** por su apoyo para la historia en forma de review. Por cierto, tengo muy presente el finalizar **Rock You Like a Hurricane** como se lo merecen los fieles y tan lindos lectores de aquel relato; sin embargo, consideren este fanfic un pequeño intermedio que me ayudará a retomar ritmo e inspiración para mi otra historia RadaKanon.

No duden en enviar sus comentarios y sugerencias a través de reviews, estaré muy contenta de leerlos.

Espero la historia vaya tomando forma y sea de su agrado.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Doppelgänger**

 _Capítulo 3: Por desamor_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

 **Nota:** _Espero recuerden a los caballeros de plata de la historia, pues en este capítulo se introducirá a Argol y a Asterión, caballeros que aparecieron antes de la saga de las Doce Casas. Probablemente recuerden mejor a Argol de Perseo, el hombre quien dejó ciego por primera vez a Shiryu debido a su letal escudo de Medusa; así que quizás recuerden un poco menos a Asterión de los Perros de Caza, pues él no fue muy sobresaliente y murió rápidamente cuando luchó contra Seiya y Marin intentando eliminarlos siguiendo órdenes del Patriarca._

 _El motivo por el que los presento aquí es a modo de regalo y homenaje al lector #1 de este relato quien me ha apoyado desde el día cuando le conté mi idea de Rada y Kanon haciendo el amor en una trama de espías. Él es un fanático de Argol y cada día le tomo más cariño. Besos, Paxito._

* * *

Mientras la Jeep Wagner los llevaba a un lugar seguro, los signos vitales de Kanon funcionaban a gran velocidad a causa de la inyección de adrenalina que su cuerpo había generado para enfrentarse a aquella inesperada batalla, la cual libró casi intacto. Casi porque había recibido dos cuchilladas en el brazo izquierdo el cual ahora se apretaba para impedir perder demasiada sangre, por supuesto que Radamanthys se percató enseguida y tomó control del volante en cuanto se recuperó del sobresalto de la batalla, lo cual no le tomó ni un minuto.

— Podemos ir al hospital más cercano en este instante, pero sí deseas pasar desapercibido de todo este percance puedo hacerme cargo de tus heridas en el hotel — ofreció Wyvern con la frente arrugada a causa de la preocupación.

— ¿Me has visto cara de muñeca de porcelana? Ahórrate las escalas, incluso puedo atenderme yo solo — fue la arisca respuesta de Gemini.

No dijeron nada más hasta llegar a su hotel. Radamanthys cubrió al pelilargo con su chaqueta para evitar que los recepcionistas se percataran de las lesiones del gemelo y el inglés casi obligó a Kanon a que entrara a su habitación, pues solicitaron cuartos separados. El agente W lavó sus manos con ritual médico y después se dirigió a uno de sus maletines cromados, el cual se abrió después de leer la palma derecha del británico. Dentro había implementos médicos básicos que serían la envidia de cualquier profesional de la salud. Entonces, comenzó a dar instrucciones a Gemini para examinar y atender su herida. El rubio cortó la tela de la manga ensangrentada para poder maniobrar con libertad, luego comenzó la curación.

Durante el transcurso hubo un meticuloso silencio, pues además de los sonidos ocasionales provenientes del hotel, únicamente las respiraciones de ambos podían escucharse, así como a Radamanthys manipulando los implementos médicos. Kanon no perdió detalle entonces del rostro concentrado del británico, analizó su severo rictus y odió apreciar sus largas pestañas rubias, admirar de la curvatura de su nariz típicamente inglesa y mirar de cerca su poblada ceja que resultaba ciertamente bastante varonil y de ninguna manera descuidada, incluso notó que su dorada barba era de rápido crecimiento, pues ya comenzaban a asomarse los gruesos e inquietos vellos que no soportaron ni 24 horas sin crecer.

— ¡Aaauch! — soltó un único gemido involuntario cuando Wyvern comenzó a suturar con una habilidad impresionante. Minutos después, Wyvern realizó la limpieza final y aplicó un spray anestésico con gentileza. Finalmente cubrió la zona con una gasa quirúrgica.

— En unos momentos saldré a la farmacia por medicamentos, pero debes enseñarme cómo pedirlos en griego — concluyó el rubio mientras se retiraba los guantes de látex y se dirigió al sanitario a lavarse las manos nuevamente. — Tengo curiosidad sobre cómo lo habrías hecho tú solo ¿Hubieras arrancado el kit de costura que ofrece el hotel de cortesía y hubieras esterilizado con fuego tu aguja?

— No sería la primera vez, pero no tenía idea de que además de matón eras médico — mencionó sintiendo un estúpido cosquilleo en el brazo cuando Radamanthys dejó de atenderlo y no era a causa de la molestia de la herida, sino porque el rubio le dejó un curioso hormigueo simplemente por haber dedicado tanto esmero en aquella parte de su cuerpo, era algo difícil de explicar.

— Recibí entrenamiento en las Fuerzas Armadas de Su Majestad y deseaba convertirme en médico militar.

— Gracias —. Fue la seca respuesta del gemelo —. Quiero decirte que valió la pena aquel embrollo a pesar de estos rasguños. Sé al menos en qué parte del continente está mi hermano y que además Piscis y Capricornio están con él, pero sobretodo que debemos actuar con cautela, pues su alter ego tomó el control.

— ¿Entonces es cierta la teoría sobre que su síndrome de identidad disociativa incrementa el peligro que representa para la seguridad europea?

— Más o menos — suspiró Kanon, comenzando a ser presa del cansancio a causa de todas las emociones acontecidas en menos de un día. — A ustedes los burócratas les fascina ver el mundo en blanco y negro. Mi hermano originalmente fundó su organización con fines filántropos: quería ayudar a la gente erradicando a la pobreza, revelando la corrupción política o enviando ayuda humanitaria en casos de catástrofes climatológicas, humanas o biológicas. Aún quiere hacerlo ¿Sabes? Death Mask no hablaba en código, seguramente Saga anda persiguiendo últimamente a grupos terroristas que desean atacar a civiles inocentes. No obstante, existe por otro lado Arles, su otro yo, quien también quiere ayudar a la humanidad pero su sentido de justicia es poco ortodoxo: desfalcos, hackeos, control de las redes de drogas, robo de armas al gobierno, asesinato de políticos corruptos, mafiosos y redes terroristas. Seguramente tú, la Interpol y el MI6 están muy desconcertados porque no encuentran un patrón claro de sus conductas, ni donde comienza, atraviesa y termina su red criminal. La verdad no quieren verlo así: Saga es un Robin Hood del mundo contemporáneo ¿O alguna vez lo han vinculado con la trata de personas? Es el crimen que más detestan él y Arles, incluso le ha ahorrado a la Interpol años de trabajo al desmantelar sangrientamente poderosas redes de tráfico humano.

— Si crees eso ¿Entonces por qué estás cooperando tanto para atraparlo? ¿Y un hombre así ordenaría la masacre de la que escapamos hoy? —

Kanon se recostó sobre la cama de colchón color blanco inmaculado, lamentablemente lo mancharía con la sangre y suciedad que había pescado en el bar de Death Mask.

— ¿Ves a lo que me refiero cuando menciono que tú vez el mundo solamente de dos colores? Ese bar está vinculado al tráfico de drogas en Atenas, la mayoría de los asistentes estaban metidos hasta las narices en esos negocios y suelen utilizar niños como traficantes del nivel más bajo a los que la policía atrapa fácilmente y encierra como ratas sin preguntar más. Además aquello fue obra de Death Mask, no de Saga, y Cáncer es un maestro del sadismo. Si él fuera un artista su mayor obra de arte sería una pared tapizada con las cabezas ensangrentadas de los enemigos que ha liquidado. No me extrañaría que ya tuviera algo así.

— No respondiste a mi primera pregunta.

Gemini cerró los ojos por treinta segundos, concentrándose en el dolor punzante de su brazo izquierdo, luego abrió sus orbes esmeraldas y las entrecerró.

— Por venganza a causa de desamor.

Por primera vez en toda la conversación Radamanthys se sobresaltó y carraspeó impresionado. Quizás estaba malinterpretando y Saga le arrebató alguna pareja a Kanon, una disputa típica entre hermanos.

— ¿Entonces él te arrebató …

— Mi virginidad, mi castidad y mi ingenuidad para amar. Sí, él fue. Después me hizo a un lado como un trapo sucio alegando su misión para ayudar a las demás personas.

El británico necesitó ferozmente de un buen trago de whisky, así que sin más comentarios se dirigió a otro maletín de su equipaje y de él sacó una botella nueva de Macallan Sherry Oak y un vaso de cristal pulido. Además, como parte de la tecnología provista por Sylphid, un cubo de impecable refrigeración compacta que mantenía en temperatura perfecta el cristalino hielo de los Alpes que acompañaba a su bebida siempre que podía. Se sirvió apropiadamente y también a Kanon, pero cuando llegó a su lado, el griego ya dormía y a Wyvern le pareció algo cruel despertarlo.

Así que tomó asiento cerca de él y lo contempló largamente, dándose cuenta de lo evidente: aquel hombre era irresistiblemente atractivo Después meditó sobre la última confesión que le había hecho y en ese mismo instante fantaseó la erótica escena de los dos gemelos sobre la cama besándose, acariciándose, mirándose reflejados en el otro con ardor y luego haciendo el amor. Imaginó a Kanon cabalgando al mayor, con sus firmes y grandes glúteos rebotando sin cesar sobre la erección ajena, deseando clavarse con frenesí aquel falo una y otra vez, mientras su espada se arqueaba como reflejo para contener las deliciosas corrientes de placer sexual mientras su largo cabello y el de su mellizo se entremezclaban en el acto. Su memoria se inventó el sonido de los gemidos de placer del Geminis menor y entonces sintió una dureza incómoda levantarse cerca de su cremallera.

— Eres un imbécil, Wyvern Radamanthys, y un maldito desviado — se insultó a sí mismo poniéndose de pie y alistándose para salir bajo el pretexto de conseguir medicinas para Kanon, pero en realidad necesitaba aire frío y más que nada alejarse de la imagen de aquel hombre de ojos esmeralda.

* * *

 _Londres, 4 semanas después…._

Pandora vestía traje sastre color negro a juego con tacones altos que no hacían más que acentuar la belleza de sus largas piernas blancas. La agente H se encontraba frente a la mesa directiva _Secret Intelligent Service_ , dando un resumen de las últimas actividades autorizadas al agente W para dar con el paradero de Gemini Saga. La misión llevaba cerca de un mes de haber iniciado y los británicos colaboraban con la Interpol, así que un agente observador de aquella institución también atendía a la presentación.

La mesa de juntas era redonda y de cristal, para evitar que alguien escondiera algo debajo de la mesa con facilidad, además frente a cada asiento había un monitor inteligente que mostraba en miniatura la presentación en tercera dimensión que la agente utilizaba como apoyo para su informe. La sala, por supuesto, estaba perfectamente aislada y blindada para evitar intromisiones del exterior; no obstante, había una ventana que mostraba un espectacular paisaje con el Río Támesis en primer plano y la Ciudad de Londres en segundo.

— El informante de la Interpol resultó ser de utilidad vital para la misión, pues en el pasado fue un contacto muy cercano de Gemini Saga y cuenta con información actualizada sobre la jerarquía de la organización Gemini y su funcionamiento. Hemos sido cautelosos hasta ahora y lo seguiremos siendo para descartar que se trata de un agente doble en nuestra contra. Además, el informante, que desde ahora llamaré Contacto D, ha recibido entrenamiento militar desde muy joven y por lo tanto se encuentra trabajando hombro con hombro con el agente W y hasta hora parecen haberse compenetrado bastante bien a reserva de desacuerdos menores. Primero, la pareja hizo contacto en Grecia donde consiguieron información para seguir la pista a Gemini —. Pandora a través de su presentación tridimensional mostró un corto video de la escena del bar "Sharp Dressed Man" después del arribo de la policía local luego de la visita de Kanon y Radamanthys al lugar; ella continuó —. El Contacto D sugirió trasladarse a Barcelona, en donde no se halló rastro alguno del paradero del objetivo, pero sí volvieron a encontrarse frente a una misión inesperada donde salvaron la vida de un empresario español y algunos de sus ejecutivos—. Nuevamente la pantalla mostró un video de la escena del crimen interrumpido y después a los medios de comunicación españoles informando sobre la situación atribuyéndola a un atentado.

En la sala de juntas los miembros directivos murmuraron inquietos y es que aquel hombre a quien el agente W y su compañero de la Interpol habían salvado había sido acusado de posesión de pornografía infantil, pero nunca hubo evidencia suficiente para inculparlo.

La estricta Pandora, molesta con la sutil interrupción llamó la atención del público disperso con dos taconazos secos. La junta calló y le devolvió su atención a la agente H.

— Luego de esto, la dupla buscó en Ámsterdam y ciudades aledañas sin éxito ni mayores percances, pero ahora una pista proveniente de un segundo informante nos hizo cambiar la mira hacia Copenhague —. El material audiovisual mostró un elegantísimo salón de baile, digno de la realeza europea. Se encontraba iluminado por gigantescas lámparas de araña de vidrio pulido colgadas desde el techo el cual había servido para ser el lienzo de grandes pinturas de corte aristócrata. Decenas de ventanales cubrían las paredes desde el piso hasta el techo y fuera lucía un primoroso jardín. El piso seguramente estaba hecho de madera preciosa y brillaba a causa del perfecto pulido que invitaba a bailar toda la noche sobre él —. Es probable que Gemini Saga haga aparición en este baile, organizado por una sobrina de la reina de Dinamarca.

— ¿Y por qué no ha organizado ya una operación para acordonar la zona y arrestarlo? — preguntó un asistente de la Junta. Pandora se sintió molesta por la descortés interrupción y evitó fulminar con la mirada a aquel importante hombre de la oficina de seguridad británica por mera diplomacia.

— Primeramente porque es un evento de la realeza danesa y alterar el orden de aquella gala podría poner al gobierno británico en un situación demasiado incómoda para su Majestad la Reina. Segundo porque son conjeturas los que nos hacen suponer la presencia de Gemini Saga, pero hasta el momento esas conjeturas son lo mejor que hemos tenido en años para atraparlo y tercero porque es una fiesta de antifaces lo que vuelve demasiado inconveniente la operación.

* * *

 _Copenhague_

Dentro de la habitación del hotel, Kanon ponía suficiente atención a las clases exprés de etiqueta danesa que le impartía su inesperado maestro. El hombre era un danés hecho y derecho que actualmente laboraba en los cuerpos policiacos de su país, había mencionado rápidamente y sin detalles al Gemini menor que su puesto radicaba en la sección de interrogatorios. La Interpol había puesto a Asterión como apoyo para Kanon y Radamanthys en aquella delicada encrucijada.

A simple vista, Asterion Hound no parecía un hombre que poseyera los rasgos típicos de un hombre nacido en Dinamarca, pues era moreno y de ojos obscuros, pero su perfil era adusto y duro cual hombre escandinavo; sin embargo, el danés no solía mostrar expresiones hostiles o severas, más bien su expresión era pícara e inquietante, como si supiera lo que estabas pensando en todo momento y el hecho le diera ventaja permanente.

Luego de las breves lecciones del idioma danés formal, detalles sobre la realeza, aspectos culturales y de etiqueta, el danés consideró listo a su pupilo. Para Asterión era fácil entender qué lagunas al respecto poseía el griego, pues había radicado en Grecia algunos años atrás.

— Será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos — comentó el danés poniéndose de pie del cómodo sofá en el que había estado charlando por largo rato con Kanon. — Escucha, sé que no es mi asunto, pero ¿Por qué pediste compartir habitación conmigo y no con tu compañero? No me molesta estar contigo, incluso me has llegado a agradar, pero…

— He estado con él un mes y necesito un descanso — se excusó el gemelo como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero mentía rotundamente y Asterión lo tenía completamente claro, pues leía al otro como un libro abierto. Después de todo al salir del trabajo no podía simplemente apagar el interruptor de su perspicacia por la cual le habían apodado "Perro de Caza".

— Entiendo — fingió creerle y tomó la llave de la habitación junto con una pequeña maleta deportiva; pero antes de abrir la puerta con el objetivo de dirigirse al cuarto donde se hospedaban sus otros dos colegas y donde se encontraban sus trajes de gala para aquella noche, se detuvo para comentarle a Gemini. — ¿Sabes? Sé que te gusta Radamanthys, pero no diría esto si no pudiera asegurarte que tú también le gustas a él.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Kanon se abrieron escandalizados y era difícil deducir si su mueca era de ira o de vergüenza, pero con certeza estaba por echar fuego en contra del danés defensivamente. Repentinamente, la puerta de la habitación se anticipó a ellos y se abrió dejando pasar a dos hombres rubios ataviados con tan deslumbrante elegancia que cortaban el aliento y sin mayor esfuerzo podrían ser considerados príncipes encantadores, el sueño de cualquier amante de las historias cursis de fantasía.

Radamanthys fue el hombre que ocupó toda la atención del griego en primer plano. Kanon utilizó toda su fuerza interior para maldecir lo endemoniadamente bien que le iba esa clase de indumentaria de caballero a Wyvern, pues había nacido para ello el desgraciado. El inglés vestía un elegantísimo esmoquin que seguramente era ridículamente costoso y pertenecía a una casa sastre tan pendenciera como Gieves & Hawkes hecho a su perfecta medida. El pantalón, la chaqueta, el fajín y los zapatos eran de un perfecto tono negro mate, un clásico que nunca dejaba de ser de buen gusto. Por supuesto, la camisa de cuello pajarita era de inmaculado color blanco y el atuendo era rematado por una corbata de moño color azabache.

El gemelo desvió su vista de súbito hacia el segundo hombre quien era compañero de Asterión y apenas acababa de conocer. Respondía al nombre de Argol y le habían dicho que su origen era árabe. Vestía una indumentaria idéntica a la de Radamanthys, solo que su larga melena rubia le otorgaba un toque menos aristócrata, pero no por ello menos atractivo visualmente. Kanon se interpuso a propósito entre el encuentro inminente de Asterión y Argol y le guiñó un ojo al árabe, asegurándose de que el inglés fuera testigo del detalle.

Asterión puso los ojos en blanco, pidió paciencia a los dioses y antes de dejar abrir la boca al impertinente de Kanon lo abrazo con un brazo por el cuello como si fueran grandes amigos y evitó que hablara. El árabe agradeció con la mirada al danés.

— De prisa o llegaremos tarde, es nuestro turno de cambiarnos.

Entonces se encaminaron a la habitación que compartían los otros dos, buscaron sus respectivos trajes y los contemplaron complacidos. Estaban colocados pulcramente sobre percheros individuales y sendos pañuelos blancos que sobresalían de la solapa de las chaquetas tenían bordadas sus respectiva iniciales en negro.

Sin perder el tiempo pusieron manos a la obra para colocarse sus indumentarias de caballeros. A diferencia de sus formales compañeros, los colores que el danés y el griego habían solicitado diferían. La chaqueta del esmoquin de Asterión era blanca con solapa y los bordes de los bolsillos eran de color azabache; por otro lado, Kanon había elegido un tono azul medianoche para su esmoquin.

Tardaron el tiempo adecuado en salir al encuentro de los otros dos rubios en la otra habitación, quienes los esperaban en silencio. Estando todos reunidos, Radamanthys sacó una caja que contenía sus antifaces para el baile: eran negros con detalles sobrios repujados con color dorado. Habían sido fabricados de manera artesanal especialmente para el ostentoso evento. Cada caballero eligió la suya, cuya pertenencia individual estaba indicada con sus iniciales grabadas en la parte posterior de las máscaras.

Finalmente, los cuatro escondieron con singular maestría sus armas básicas de tal modo que pudieran superar los cacheos de rigor para aquellos eventos y entonces partieron preparados para la operación.

 _°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤Continuará_

* * *

 _Muchas gracias a **Dulce Locurilla** por darle una oportunidad de lectura a esta historia y apoyarla en forma de review._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Doppelgänger**

 _Capítulo 4: Máscaras_

 **Notas de la autora:** El título de este fanfic está en alemán y en fonética del español se pronuncia "dopelguenga". Un "doppelgänger" es tu doble idéntico perdido en el mundo quien no es tu gemelo de nacimiento necesariamente. La tradición humana asegura que todos tenemos al menos un doble, pues hay gente que ha encontrado a más de un extra de sí mismo. La superstición popular dice que toparte con tu doble atraerá desgracia y mala suerte a tu vida.

Esto es una analogía para Radamanthys, pues se topó con el "doble" de su némesis y sin duda toda su vida cambiará a partir de ese inesperado encuentro.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

* * *

 _Dinamarca_

El cuarteto de atractivos hombres encubierto arribó al exclusivo evento en dos automóviles que habían sido enviados desde Londres para aquella operación: vehículos Audi A8 de color negro y plateado respectivamente; ambas carrocerías se encontraban además equipadas con los implementos que el _Secret Intelligent Service_ ponía a disposición de uno de sus mejores agentes y de su respaldo en Dinamarca. Debido a la etiqueta del evento, los invitados, por parejas, abordaron los asientos traseros y un obediente chofer se encargó de trasladarlos del hotel de Copenhague hasta la residencia donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, la cual era una casa de campo a las afueras de la capital danesa.

Para incomodidad de Kanon, las instrucciones del MI6 señalaron que él y Radamanthys continuarían siendo pareja en aquella operación y por lo tanto les correspondía viajar en el mismo automóvil y el traslado transcurrió en un silencio terriblemente incómodo entre ambos, pues a lo largo de aquellas semanas habían estado gestándose demasiadas tensiones entre ambos; por ejemplo, una cena en Barcelona donde por poco la atmósfera los orilla besarse, pero una oportuna llamada de Pandora, quien se desgañitó por minutos para reprender a Wyvern, arruinó el ambiente y al darse cuenta ambos de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer, reaccionaron de manera defensiva y violenta; luego, mientras buscaban el rastro de Saga cual sabuesos en Ámsterdam, cayeron en una trampa y casi mueren asfixiados dentro de una cámara de gas venenoso. Kanon sospechó ferozmente que aquello había sido obra de Piscis quien le advertía claramente "Aléjate de aquí si quieres vivir". El griego arriesgó su propia vida para salvar a Radamanthys en aquella ocasión y cuando el inglés le espetó enfadado por qué se había arriesgado tanto por él, Gemini declaró: "Si no te das cuenta del porqué es que el MI6 te hizo un robot inútil en cuanto a emociones" y el inglés se quedó mudo desde entonces.

Momentos antes de descender a la alfombra roja, los dos hombres se alistaron y se colocaron sendos antifaces, los cuales contaban con comunicadores para que los cuatro permanecieran en contacto. Finalmente, un _valet_ pulcramente uniformado, abrió servicialmente la puerta trasera derecha del Audi y el primero en aparecer fue Kanon quien lucía sumamente radiante y completamente en sintonía con el ostentoso evento; esperó a que el inglés terminara de salir y caminó delante de él hacia aquel escenario incierto.

* * *

Ninguno de los cuatro hombres tardó mucho en mezclarse con efectividad en la fiesta, pues todos ellos eran lo suficientemente apuestos para atraer las codiciosas miradas de mujeres quienes desearon llamar la atención de cada uno y obtener al menos un baile y un educado cumplido de parte de ellos.

Lo orquesta tocaba primorosos valses y la mayor parte del salón estaba acondicionado para servir como pista para las atractivas parejas enmascaradas que danzaban alegres, animadas por el champagne que era ofrecida en todo momento por meseros sonrientes con charolas plateadas en mano.

Radamanthys cambió de pareja de baile unas tres o cuatro veces a lo largo de toda la noche, teniendo que lidiar con la airosa decepción de cada una de ellas cuando él les solicitaba caballerosamente que le permitieran concederle una pieza a la nueva candidata que lo esperaba; por suerte no bailó con ninguna mujer perteneciente a la familia real, cuyos antifaces estarían adornados con auténticos diamantes según le indicó Asterión, pues a ninguna de ellas hubiera podido rechazar hasta que la dama lo decidiera y no él.

Asterión bailó con dos chicas solamente y después acudió al rescate de Argol quien no había encontrado el valor para quitarse encima a su empeñada acosadora quien rechazó cada una de las amables invitaciones del árabe para dar por terminado el encuentro.

El danés tomó por el hombro a su rubio compañero y le sonrió galantemente a aquella que lo hacía prisionero.

— Exquisita dama, temo pedirle me devuelva a mi caballero, por favor — solicitó en su lengua natal y aquella confesión dejó pasmada a la dama de antifaz azul, quien soltó boquiabierta al rubio.

Argol y Asterión caminaron juntos hasta alejarse de los danzantes y se posicionaron cerca de la salida a un balcón con vistas al laberinto del jardín. Era una ubicación estratégica para mantener vigilar con discreción, pues hasta ahora no había señal de Gemini Saga.

— No tuviste que ser tan directo ¿Sabes? — comentó el árabe con un rictus malhumorado. Esto provocó una mirada pícara en los oscuros ojos de su compañero.

— La verdad no soporté verte en problemas, pero tengo que admitir que gocé marcando mi territorio de paso — canturreó el pelinegro victorioso.

— Eres un idiota —. Argol puso los ojos en blanco pero no contradijo al otro y fingió concentrarse en el baile para dar por concluido el tema — ¿Alguna señal de nuestros objetivos?

— Ninguna hasta ahora —. El danés se encogió de hombros —. Además esos dos papanatas están demasiado enfrascados en su juego de celos como para enfocarse demasiado en la misión.

El árabe clavó su mirada en Kanon y afiló sus ojos grises de manera incriminatoria. Ciertamente el gemelo se lució demasiado desde que pisó el evento, poniendo en riesgo la operación al llamar tan escandalosamente la atención.

El griego de por sí atraía las miradas con su atractiva figura enfundada en aquel esmoquin azul medianoche, considerado un color atrevido fuera del negro clásico, pero que Gemini sentaba de maravilla con su personalidad.

Kanon ya había atendido a más de cinco damas hasta el momento; no obstante, ahora tenía su completa dedicación puesta sobre una despampanante rubia quien lucía un vestido corte de sirena que acentuaba sus caderas de tentación y dejaba a la imaginación el contenido de su voluptuoso escote. La bella mujer llevaba su platinada cabellera recogida en un peinado alto, permitiendo a todos admirar su delgado y largo cuello color porcelana. El antifaz de ella era color plateado, adornado con delicadas plumas blancas y diamantes auténticos; por lo tanto pertenecía a la realeza y Kanon no podía abandonarla hasta que ella lo decidiera, pero el griego parecía dispuesto a pasar toda la noche pegado a su encantadora compañera de baile.

Argol buscó a Wyvern de un vistazo. El inglés fingía bastante mal estar concentrado en todo menos en Gemini Kanon a quien inevitablemente enviaba furtivas miradas que creía ingenuamente pasaban desapercibidas.

— No puedo creer el nivel de incompetencia de esos dos — comentó con severidad Argol. Como respuesta recibió una risa sedosa por parte de Asterión.

— ¿De verdad? Me recuerdan un poco a nosotros no hace mucho tiempo. Casi le rompes el cuello una vez a Misty "por accidente" durante un ataque de celos tuyo que creías no se había notado para nada.

El árabe guardó silencio por largos segundos, apretando la mandíbula para tragarse la vergüenza que estaba experimentando. El silencio reino entre ambos agentes de las fuerzas especiales danesas e inesperadamente sus ojos se clavaron nuevamente en Kanon, quien había soltado por fin a la bella mujer perteneciente a la realeza y otra dama entró de inmediato a tomar su lugar entre los brazos del griego.

* * *

Kanon estaba pasándola muy bien con su alteza Madeleine cuando de súbito una mujer se posicionó detrás de ella y le susurró algo ininteligible. Dos segundos después, Madeleine agradeció al griego y se marchó de la escena pálida de terror.

Simultáneamente aquella quien aparentemente amenazó a la pareja de baile del gemelo tomó su lugar y de una forma mucho más atrevida, pues colocó ambas manos del griego alrededor de su cintura y se colgó del cuello del otro con los brazos.

La mujer llevaba puesto un vestido de lentejuelas doradas sin tirantes y de corte recto con una coqueta abertura que nacía en su muslo derecho, dejando al descubierto momentáneamente su blanca y tersa piel. Su belleza era deslumbrante con su cabellera dorada suelta sobre los hombros, sus pestañas largas naturales enmarcando sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules, sus labios carnosos rojo manzana y su coqueto lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Solamente llevaba una máscara dorada que cubría su ojo derecho y parte de su mejilla, al estilo del fantasma de la ópera.

— Piscis —. Kanon reconoció a aquel peligroso hombre disfrazado sin ningún esfuerzo de bella súper modelo. El gemelo menor se tensó y detestó que Afrodita hubiera inmovilizado sus manos de aquella manera, pues no podía oprimir el botón su antifaz que alertaría a sus otros tres compañeros.

— Kanon ¿Por qué diablos no hiciste caso a mi advertencia en Ámsterdam? ¿Eres suicida o sólo demasiado imbécil?

— Tú y Cáncer han estado demasiado cerca de matarme, si Saga se entera…

Una aristócrata risa brotó de los labios de tentación del hombre.

— ¿Crees que le sigues importando al gran maestro? ¡Por favor! — hirió desdeñoso al otro. — Además tu nuevo novio te ha estado cuidando de maravilla, no hay de qué preocuparse por eso. Hablando de él ¡Qué bonito modelo te conseguiste esta vez! Me gusta más que tu ex-esposo, del cual lo único que nos gustaba a todos era su billetera sin fondo. El nuevo tiene clase y estilo, todo un caballero inglés, además sabe pelear y muy bien. Creo que el gran maestro le daría su bendición a tu juguete nuevo si el perrito británico no quisiera matarlo o peor, entregarlo a su asqueroso gobierno.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Kanon se clavaron llenos de rencor en los zafiros de Afrodita.

— Y no sólo a él, sino a ti y a tus dos amantes, Cáncer y Capricornio, para empezar. Mis condiciones con la Interpol fueron que los encarcelaran a ustedes tres y a Saga en puntos extremos del mundo — rugió el gemelo menor con desdén.

— No vueles demasiado cerca del sol o tus alas de cera se quemarán, Kanon —. Fue la mordaz respuesta de Piscis quien en un segundo se separó del gemelo dedicándole una última mirada amenazante, igual que una serpiente de cobra, y luego desapareció entre los danzantes.

Enseguida, el griego activó su a señal en el antifaz y Asterión se comunicó con él.

— ¿Kanon? ¿¡Quién diablos era esa mujer?! Y más importante: Radamanthys desapareció: un hombre se lo llevó al laberinto, Argol fue tras de él y yo… —

El griego no escuchó más y se lanzó de inmediato hacia los jardines de aquella residencia.

* * *

Radamanthys y Argol entraron en un combate feroz dentro del laberinto verde. Era una batalla mano a mano y la naturaleza letal del encuentro era inminente pues se enfrentaban al mismísimo Saga y a su guardián Capricornio.

— Shura, evita matar a alguno de los dos — solicitó educadamente Saga quien ocultaba su rostro tras una máscara blanca de rostro completo, incluso sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos por aquel antifaz.

— ¿Hay algún problema si les corto brazos o piernas? — preguntó con tranquilidad el hombre de acento español.

— Adelante — accedió su superior.

Capricornio, quien se quitó su antifaz minutos atrás, sonrió con gusto y se lanzó hacia ambos con dos espadas en sendas manos, pero fue Argol quien lo interceptó con el escudo de despliegue automático instalado en el reloj que el MI6 le había otorgado para la misión.

El árabe no retrocedió ni un poco y de su escudo lanzaba dardos que al inyectarse inmovilizaban la zona de contacto y la volvía tan pesada como piedra. El español ya había comprobado este efecto, pues Argol le apuntó al muslo con éxito. "Cuando alcance tu cuello, morirás" fue la única advertencia del fiero árabe.

El inglés aprovechó que Shura apenas se daba abasto con Argol y fue directo al ataque de Saga en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y Gemini le demostró por qué era uno de los hombres más mortíferos del planeta. Radamanthys no salió ileso del encuentro, pues recibió poderosos golpes en las costillas y en la muñeca. Además, aunque el británico creyó alcanzar a otro con sus puños, era difícil confirmarlo dado que su piel era dura como el acero y Gemini no reaccionó de forma alguna.

Kanon y Asterión acudieron a la escena armados y comenzaron a disparar hacia sus enemigos. Shura fue herido en el brazo, pero no dejó de pelear y el árabe aprovechó la ventaja para arrinconar a Capricornio. Por su parte, Saga sacó una arma de fuego que escondía en su pantorrilla y Wyvern sintió que su final había llegado por haber caído en la trampa, pero su enemigo hizo algo totalmente inesperado, pues en ese preciso instante se quitó la máscara y dejó pasmado al inglés.

Para Radamanthys aquel ya no era el rostro de su objetivo, de su enemigo, sino el de un hombre por quien estaba cosechando sentimientos sumamente vulnerables y Saga, o más bien Arles, sonrió triunfal al confirmar sus sospechas. Malicioso quitó el seguro del arma y la preparó para disparar, tomó la mano de Wyvern con violencia y lo obligó a sostener la pistola y Arles se apuntó así mismo.

Saga dio al rubio campo libre para disparar tan sencillamente el cañón sobre su frente y matarlo; entonces Arles imitó perfectamente la expresión de Kanon, altiva y orgullosa, y después mostró miedo. La mano de Radamanthys reposó sobre el gatillo, pero nada más, pues era incapaz de disparar aun repitiéndose mentalmente que aquel era Saga y no Kanon. Estaba congelado.

El alarido de Shura distrajo a ambos: Argol le disparó finalmente al cuello y el cuerpo del español se convertía en piedra metafóricamente y cayó en la inconsciencia. Saga dejó de jugar y giró el arma colocándola nuevamente en su propia mano, así que cuando Kanon y Asterión lo abordaron, amenazó con matar a Wyvern si lo atacaban. Argol por su parte se posicionó defensivamente frente al cuerpo del español para no permitir que le arrebataran a su presa.

— Kanon, qué galante novio te has conseguido, hermanito. Es un cuñado estupendo incapaz de dispararme, pero creo que yo sí puedo matarlo a él sin problemas ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

— ¡Arles! — rugió Kanon quien apuntó sin titubear a su gemelo listo para dispararle sobre todo si se atrevía a lastimar a Wyvern.

Una motocicleta se acercó a toda velocidad conducida por Afrodita quien aún lucía espectacular en su vestido de lentejuelas. Piscis soltó una cortina de humo con gases somníferos. El efecto fue casi inmediato, así que la mayoría de los agentes cayeron inconscientes enseguida.

Saga y Afrodita escaparon, pero Argol no permitió que se llevaran a Shura. Enseguida los gases fueron liberados, el árabe se cubrió la boca y la nariz y defendió la victoria sobre su presa heroicamente, por suerte las sirenas policiacas comenzaron a sonar a causa de la alerta de auxilio que Asterión había mandado a sus colegas del departamento de policía y los malhechores tuvieron que retirarse con una baja importante.

La policía danesa tomó custodia de Capricornio y siguieron las instrucciones recomendadas por el agente W para inmovilizarlo por completo, incluyendo una mordaza dentro de su boca antes de descartar posibles medidas de suicido recurrentes en los seguidores de Saga.

Esa misma noche, Argol y Asterión se presentaron ante sus cuarteles generales y Kanon y Radamanthys esperaron instrucciones en su hotel.

* * *

Kanon se encontraba en su habitación recordando una y otra vez la escena de la batalla que perdieron en el laberinto. Pronto se hastió de reprocharse a sí mismo inútilmente y decidió ir a visitar al inglés. El mellizo salió de sus aposentos, cruzó el pasillo y tocó la puerta de Wyvern quien le respondió con un seco "Adelante"

Para sorpresa del gemelo, Radamanthys se encontraba empacando, lo cual era inusual dado que aún no recibían instrucciones de la Interpol o del Secret Intelligence Service.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué empacas tan a prisa? — lo interrogó con un tono severo.

— Pediré mi renuncia a esta operación, mi conducta fue inaceptable.

— ¿Inaceptable? ¿De qué tonterías hablas? Atrapamos a Capricornio, Saga debe estar furioso —. El griego sintió su sangre hervir desesperado por aquella noticia que lo trastornó en un segundo.

— Mis sentimientos interfirieron con mi objetivo. Kanon, no pude dispararle a Saga porque… —. El inglés desvió su mirada con el ceño fruncido, lleno de frustración.

— ¿Por qué tiene la misma cara que yo?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna y el británico prefirió continuar acomodando distintas herramientas dentro de sus maletines cromados. Kanon entonces salió y cerró la habitación de un portazo; sin embargo, segundos después el mellizo regresó portando el antifaz de la fiesta caminando con decisión hacia el inglés y cerró el maletín de Radmanthys en una actitud desafiante, luego se plantó frente al inglés y segundos después se arrojó hacia él plantándole por primera vez un beso en los labios.

Aquel tan anhelado beso fue torpe y tosco a causa de la fuerza con la que el griego se impuso al otro, quien aún forcejeaba para impedir tal caricia y finalmente Wyvern logró separarse de su asaltante, tomándolo con fuerza por los hombros, sosteniéndolo delante de él y mirando aquellos ojos esmeralda que lo volvían loco y el presenciar cómo aquella mirada se opacaba de tristeza y le rehuía avergonzada, lo cual era evidente aún con el antifaz puesto, el agente W no pudo resistirse más.

Radamanthys tiró a Kanon sobre la cama con la fuerza necesaria para doblegarlo, se lanzó sobre él y entonces el inglés miró con ternura inesperada, atravesando la máscara del pelilargo.

— En efecto, no pude dispararle porque tiene la misma cara de la persona de quien me estoy enamorando.

Y selló la declaración con un segundo beso que envió descargas eléctricas por los cuerpos de ambos, las cuales eran una sensación placentera e impresionante, pues nunca antes ningún beso había tenido tal efecto sobre ninguno de los dos. Conforme continuaron disfrutando de la danza suave entre sus labios, aquellos cosquilleos aminoraron, pero precedieron a un fuego lujurioso que hizo una combustión violenta y desesperada por consumarlos.

El beso se prolongó y mientras tanto, sus manos no permanecieron quietas por mucho tiempo. Kanon clavó sus dedos en la cabellera rubia de Wyvern que era tan sedosa y suave como imaginaba y se dedicó a jugar con la sensibilidad de la nuca y cuello del inglés. Simultáneamente Radamanthys acarició el rostro del otro hombre, desde sus orejas hasta donde el cuello que la tela de la camisa del esmoquin le permitió, esto propició que el agente británico considerara a sus elegantes ropas un estorbo del que se debían deshacer con urgencia.

Radamanthys clavó sus rodillas sobre el colchón y mirando desde arriba al griego comenzó a deshacer su corbata de moño y a desabrochar los botones de su saco con sensualidad, pero el inquieto gemelo escapó de entre sus piernas y saltó fuera de la cama.

— No me quites el placer de desvestirte por primera vez, pues desde que apareciste trajeado de esa manera sólo fantaseaba con arrancarte la ropa — ronroneó Gemini mientras sus manos sobaban con descaro sobre la camisa blanca que cubría aquel torso que se moría por probar y marcar, así que no tardó mucho en cumplir su cometido, pues arrancó a Wyvern sus prendas superiores, dejándolo solo con el moño deshecho alrededor del cuello, dándole una imagen erótica ante la que Kanon sólo pudo morderse el labio inferior y procedió a atacar con besos y mordidas el poderoso torso de aquel hombre, mientras sus manos no dejaban inexplorado ningún rincón de aquella musculosa espalda.

— Quítate esa maldita máscara, Gemini — solicitó entre jadeos Radamanthys. Automáticamente Kanon se detuvo y le miró severo.

— Si vuelves a pedirme eso, te golpearé la entrepierna y me largaré de aquí sin más —. El tono del griego era tan agresivo que el agente británico tragó saliva, se le bajó un poco la excitación, pero no lo suficiente y rodó los ojos.

— Como quieras — añadió indiferente.

Wyvern ayudó a Kanon a quitarse su traje de gala color azul medianoche: saco, moño, faja, camisa y cinturón. Disfrutó del tacto de aquella piel color oliva la cual acarició con lascivia, desde la curvatura del cuello hasta la espalda baja, gozando el nacimiento de los glúteos aún escondidos bajo el pantalón. Aquellas caricias provocaron a Kanon arquearse estrepitosamente y fue inevitable para el griego comenzar jadear y reprimir gemidos excitados. Era inconcebible para el gemelo cómo el tacto caliente y deseoso de Wyvern no sólo lo complacía sino que al mismo tiempo le hacía querer más y más hasta enloquecer de gusto. Nunca antes había conocido unas manos igual de exquisitas y electrizantes para su piel. Pronto estaba tan dispuesto como un gato en celo.

Aquellas reacciones, no pasaron desapercibidas por parte del inglés quien sentía una oleada de lujuria cegadora cada vez que el otro se retorcía entre sus brazos con semejante sensualidad y el arrancarle esos sonidos dignos de estrella porno, estimularon sin contacto a su erección, la cual no dejaba de palpitar de manera insoportable aún atrapada en sus calzoncillos.

Pocos minutos después, Radamanthys despojó al griego de sus zapatos, pantalón y ropa interior dejándolo únicamente con los calcetines puestos. Posteriormente Wyvern gateó hasta posicionarse entre las piernas abiertas de Gemini quien estaba sentado.

El británico estaba dispuesto a engullir aquella bien parada hombría. Kanon jadeó nervioso y entonces sintió su erección ser abrazada por la caliente y húmeda boca del británico, lo que le provocó apretar las sábanas bajo sus manos y sentir cómo su respiración se detenía, pero al mismo tiempo su corazón bombeaba sangre como loco, especialmente hacia su vientre para descender en espirales de gozo hasta su glande el cual era atendido con gula por la lengua del rubio.

Kanon agitó su cabeza como loco, mientras soltaba pujidos y jadeos al ritmo de las felaciones, sus manos de repente acariciaban la cabellera rubia como una señal hacia Wyvern de que continuara haciéndole aquello tan delicioso. Apretaba con fuerza los dedos de sus pies y manos y sus rodillas se abrazaban, encerrando la cabeza del que le regalaba semejantes momentos de placer. Entonces, perdido en la excitación, sintió un aguijonazo de incomodidad cuando Radamanthys introdujo un dedo en su ano con el objetivo de explorar aquella cavidad que se contraía al ritmo de la libido de Gemini.

El griego abrió los ojos de súbito y sintió ansiedad al ser explorado con tal descaro y cayó en cuenta del papel que desempeñaría en aquel episodio. Entrecerró sus ojos, intentando bloquear la excitación y se visualizó a sí mismo siendo penetrado por el británico y la fantasía funcionó como una bomba que aumentó su delirio sexual y por poco se corre en la boca de Radamanthys, así que tomándolo con violencia de la cabellera extrajo la boca de su amante de su ensalivada y roja verga la cual brincaba espasmódica.

— Ve por condones y lubricantes, sé que en tus maletines mágicos debes tener una buena dotación de esas cosas.

Radamanthys pareció desconcertado por la interrupción, sus pupilas estaban demasiado dilatadas por el deseo, pero se levantó como resorte para traer en seguida lo solicitado. Los arrojó a la cama a un lado de Kanon y aprovechando que estaba de pie, el británico se botó los zapatos y se arrancó los pantalones y los calzoncillos. De inmediato saltó a la vista su bien dotada verga endurecida por la cantidad de sangre que se estrellaba sin cesar dentro de su gordo falo el cual exigía ser inmediatamente atendido, a lo que Gemini no tardó en ocuparse pues tomó uno de los condones y atrapó con su mano aquel caliente pedazo de carne de textura venosa y comenzó masturbarlo frenéticamente mientras su lengua jugueteaba con la circuncidada punta la cual no tardó en derramar líquido transparente pre-seminal.

— Mierda, Kanon, quiero metértela ya — exigió Radamanthys atropelladamente.

Gemini soltó una risita y abrió el condón cuidadosamente. Colocó el aro sobre la punta de aquella erección inglesa y deslizó la cubierta de látex hacia abajo hasta el borde de los testículos los cales restregó suavemente en sus manos, gozando su textura rasposa y peluda, pero el gusto no le duró mucho pues en un segundo su espalda fue empujada con fuerza contra colchón, pero sus piernas quedaron suspendidas sobre los hombros del hambriento rubio quien alcanzó con habilidad el pequeño tubo nuevo de lubricante que destapó con los dientes y colocó descuidadamente la fría punta del empaque en la entrada del ajeno quien gritó a causa del contraste del frío gel con su caliente interior. Pronto Wyvern vació casi todo el contenido dentro y lo distribuyó a prisa hasta donde sus largos dedos alcanzaron, localizando pronto aquella zona acolchada pequeña como nuez que indicaba la localización de la próstata del otro. Bingo.

Sin mayor retraso penetró con su verga al griego en aquella postura desde la que se clavó son suma profundidad y la reacción inmediata de Gemini fue un sonoro grito de dolor, lo cual se reflejó en surcos de lágrimas que Kanon no pudo impedir soltar detrás de la máscara. Radamanthys, asustado con su involuntaria brutalidad, salió y colocó las piernas del pelilargo alrededor de sus propias caderas, entonces volvió a introducirse en el otro con menor violencia y esta vez el griego pudo soportarlo mejor.

Comenzaron los vaivenes iniciales y Kanon miraba a través de su antifaz a aquel que estaba poseyéndolo con una mezcla incoherente de lujuria desbocada y empeñada ternura. Para el inglés sentirse tan apretado por aquella cavidad era alucinante y sólo quería penetrarlo con tal constancia y velocidad hasta derramarse gozando de la vista de Kanon rendido sexualmente ante él; pero aquello no era su único propósito para con el otro hombre. Así que el inglés se inclinó suavemente sin dejar de penetrar y alcanzó los labios del griego para besarlo e impregnar de dulzura aquel acto tan carnal y como respuesta Gemini colgó sus manos alrededor del cuello de su amante y gozaron de la incómoda, pero íntima postura de besarse en pleno coito, interrumpidos únicamente por la acción los traviesos cabellos del griego que cubrían su rostro como una delgada cortina.

Cambiaron de posición unos minutos después y Kanon, boca abajo, elevó su trasero para dejar que el otro lo penetrara con comodidad. Radamanthys besó aquellos glúteos tan firmes y redondos, erizando toda la espina dorsal del griego y luego de dar nalgadas que enrojecieron la piel de su amante, Wyvern separó las mejillas traseras de Gemini e introdujo nuevamente su verga enfundada en látex, sin poder creer todavía aquel escenario que sólo había logrado en sus últimos sueños húmedos.

Esta postura gustó más a Kanon, sintiéndose completamente lleno del otro, lo cual estimuló su apogeo, por lo que él mismo se empujó contra el falo de su amante y contrajo su pelvis para gozar de la fricción en su interior la cual lograba alcanzar su próstata. El sonido de aquella unión era morboso, pues el choque obsceno de sus carnes durante la penetración resultaba adictivo para ambos quienes lograron compenetrarse el compás de los embistes. Kanon como respuesta soltó esporádicas expresiones en su griego natal con voz excitada y entrecortada.

— Me voy a correr — advirtió Radamanthys tomando por la cintura al otro, haciendo a un lado la abundante melena color cobalto para ahondar más la penetración y hacer más y más constante el sonido del choque de sus cuerpos.

— Mierda, quiero cabalgarte, todavía no —. Era impresionante la fuerza de voluntad de ambos por no rendirse al inevitable orgasmo y culminar la larga tensión sexual acumulada a lo largo de semanas.

Wyvern se mordió los labios hasta sangrarlos, pues parecía casi imposible luchar contra la fuerza básica en su interior que le incitaba a ignorar al otro y apretar y golpear esas riquísimas nalgas mientras embestía a Kanon hasta el éxtasis propio.

Seguramente fue el sentimiento de ternura y cariño que sentía por aquel lo que le hizo contenerse y permitir que el gemelo se escabullera y lo tumbara sobre el colchón para permitir al griego se sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

Era alucinante la imagen que el gemelo le ofrecía al británico con la piel oliva brillante de sudor, el abundante cabello hecho un caos, las mejillas sublimadas, el rostro oculto tras el antifaz y la boca seca a causa de la faena carnal que estaban llevando a cabo. Como si aquello no fuera suficiente para provocarle un orgasmo inmediato, a todo eso se aunaba el hecho de que el griego se clavó él solo la erección ajena con gula sexual, logrando que Radamanthys apretara su propio cuerpo con ferocidad, exigiéndose a sí mismo gozar de la penetración y así tener el derecho de correrse dentro de aquella sublime cavidad.

Kanon saltó una y otra vez encima de Wyvern, controlando por completo el ángulo y la velocidad con la que la verga del otro acribillaba su cavidad anal.

Radamanthys aprovechó la posición para masturbar la dureza de Kanon a gusto.

El gemelo sintió finalmente aquel cosquilleo casi doloroso que vaticinaba su propio clímax si continuaba saltando sobre aquella bien dura erección que era la más grande que se había metido hasta ahora y continuó con el acto con frenesí y para ayudar a impulsarse con firmeza, plantó sus manos sobre el torso de su amante. Su cabello saltaba al ritmo de la cabalgata y el griego no pudo hacerse más el resistente y finalmente sus pujidos y jadeos se convirtieron en constantes gemidos que volvieron loco al inglés quien con una mano tomó a Kanon por la cintura disfrutando de la curvatura firme de esta.

— Quítate la máscara, maldita sea, quítatela por favor. Quiero verte mientras te corres por primera vez delante de mí ¡Kanon! — suplicó completamente sometido el inglés.

Y Gemini atendió la petición, deshaciéndose con torpeza de aquel pedazo de fibra de vidrio que ocultaba su rostro y cuando Radamanthys admiró por completo aquel hermoso rostro sublimado por placer cuya mirada blanca estaba perdida en el éxtasis no necesitó muchos segundos más para explotar contra la prisión de látex. Kanon aprovechó los últimos momentos de dureza del otro para continuar saltando con ímpetu hasta correrse mientras aún estaba siendo penetrado y no le importó gritar el nombre de su amante tantas veces y tan escandalosamente que seguramente medio hotel logró escucharlo.

* * *

Argol fue herido durante su batalla contra Shura y por ello debió atender sus heridas en el hospital antes de presentar su testimonio a sus superiores. Por fortuna las heridas del árabe no habían sido graves y salió de pie de su unidad policiaca. Asterión estuvo a su lado tanto como le fue posible y finalmente regresaron juntos al hotel que había fungido como cuartel para la misión, pues sus autoridades les permitieron descansar por los siguientes días y les invitaron a aprovechar las noches que el MI6 había pagado en el lujoso hotel donde se reunían con Kanon y Radamantys.

Así que Argol y Asterion arribaron juntos al lugar y el árabe estuvo a punto de abrir la habitación que compartía con Wyvern cuando el danés lo detuvo de golpe. El árabe lo miró confundido.

— Escucha con atención — le susurró el pelinegro.

El de ojos grises calló y aguzó el oído, entonces logró percibir los sonidos de jadeos, gemidos, golpeteos continuos y el carnal sonido de dos cuerpos encontrándose en la penetración. Cuando Kanon gritó "Radamanthys" seguido de exclamaciones en griego ininteligible, Argol se alejó de la puerta y el rostro le enrojeció de súbito.

— ¡Ya era hora! — festejó Asterión. Luego miró a su compañero quien había enmudecido y miraba a todos lados menos al pelinegro y el "Perro de Caza" sonrió triunfal, leyendo los pensamientos del otro — Te prendiste ¿No es así, Argol?

El árabe negó con la cabeza y quiso salir de ahí inmediatamente pero Asterión no se lo permitió, pues lo acorraló contra la pared con ambas manos a sendos lados del rostro enrojecido del rubio.

— Vamos a mi habitación ¿Quieres? — sugirió coqueto el danés con la boca pegada al oído del árabe quien lo empujó con agresividad para quitárselo de encima. Asterión casi creyó que había ofendido a Argol quien se alejó y cruzó el pasillo.

El árabe no se marchó y en realidad se dirigió a la habitación que compartían Kanon y Asterión.

— ¿Vas a venir o no? — fue la respuesta orgullosa y seca de Argol.

 _°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ Continuará._

* * *

¡Finalmente nuestros protagonistas se permitieron consumir por las llamas de la lujuria! Triunfó el mal.

La verdad me tomó algunas varias horas darle forma al capítulo y culminar en el lemmon, pues desde hace un tiempo que no escribía este tipo de escenas, pero lo disfruté mucho especialmente porque son Rada y Kanon, mi actual pareja favorita.

¡Muchas gracias a **Dulce Locurilla** y **angel ace** por apoyar el fanfic a través de sus comentarios! Me encantó leerlas y saber qué es lo que perciben.

¿Qué será de Shura? ¿Cuál será la reacción de Death Mask y Afrodita? ¿Tendremos un rico trío RadaxSagaxKanon? ¿La autora debería ponerse a hacer la tesis y no a escribir pornografía? ¿Debería hacer un spin-off de Asterión y Argol? Encuentren algunas respuestas la próxima vez que nos encontremos a través de esta historia.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Doppelgänger**

 _Capítulo 5: Cuando viene la calma_

 **Advertencias del capítulo:** Saga (Arles) x Afrodita

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

* * *

Kanon desmontó a Radamanthys, cayó pesadamente de espaldas contra el colchón y gateó con torpeza sobre la ca

ma a causa de sus temblorosos muslos. Recargó su cabeza sobre la primera almohada de plumas que logró alcanzar y entonces se quedó dormido en automático, completamente agotado y sedado por el efecto post-orgásmico.

Cuando Wyvern regresó del sanitario tras lavarse las manos y tirar el condón usado al cesto de basura se topó con aquel escenario y soltó un bufido afable mientras negaba con la cabeza. Antes de acompañar al griego en la cama, se dirigió a la salita de la habitación para servirse agua en un vaso e hidratarse luego de la faena física que acababa de realizar. Al terminar llevó un segundo vaso lleno con el líquido vital para su amante y dejó sobre la mesita de noche más cercana al gemelo. Posteriormente obligó a Kanon a levantarse un poco para que el rubio pudiera acomodarlo dentro de las sábanas y naturalmente recibió a cambio gruñidos adormilados por parte del pelilargo.

Posterior a apagar las luces de la recámara, el inglés se metió al fin al lecho y extendió sus piernas satisfecho por aquellos increíbles momentos que le hicieron desprenderse de toda la tensión acumulada desde que había conocido al griego. Las endorfinas que su cuerpo aún generaba a causa del orgasmo galopaban a lo largo de todo su sistema haciéndolo sentir relajado y dichoso. Wyvern no necesitó ni dos minutos para también caer rendido a los brazos del descanso nocturno.

* * *

El escondite de Saga en Copenhague consistía, como de costumbre, en un club nocturno. Él y Piscis lograron escapar de la policía danesa sin problemas, pues luego de emprender una ágil huida a bordo de la motocicleta, Afrodita los condujo hasta una camioneta blindada estacionada a las afueras de la Ciudad y dentro ya los esperaba un servicial chofer que los llevó hasta el club incluyendo a la moto.

Ya adentro, haciendo uso de la zona privada VIP alumbrada por una tenue luz violeta, Gemini bebía calmadamente Martini Seco y se relajaba semi-recostado sobre el largo sofá situado en medio de la sala. Por otro lado, Afrodita daba vueltas a lo largo de la habitación hecho una furia, los tacones de aguja de sus zapatos dorados no dejaban de tamborilear el suelo con ansiedad. Piscis todavía no se deshacía de su indumentaria de mujer fatal bañada en lentejuelas, pues tenía asuntos más importantes en los que ocuparse.

— ¡Voy a matar a ese hombre y a su nuevo juguete sexual! ¡No me importa que sea el mellizo del gran maestro! ¡Juro que envenenaré cada órgano de su cuerpo lentamente hasta que suplique perdón, el cual por supuesto no le daré! — Afrodita por poco echa fuego por la boca a causa de semejante ira de la que era presa — ¡Tengo que localizar a Death Mask, tiene que saber de inmediato lo que le hicieron a Shura! ¡Él tiene que…

— Dita — le interrumpió con voz aterciopelada Arles — Quítate la peluca — solicitó.

El hermoso hombre parpadeó repetidamente y luego se giró hacia su superior mirándolo de frente. Procedió a retirarse la cabellera artificial rubia y después la red que sostenía pulcramente su melena turquesa y rizada, la cual era tan sedosa que se acomodó naturalmente en cascada detrás de sus hombros.

Saga sonrió complacido ante el despliegue de belleza natural de Afrodita, pues la peluca no terminó de convencerlo nunca y luego de sorber dignamente de su copa, la dejó en una mesa de cristal situada frente al sofá.

El gemelo se reacomodó y se sentó con las piernas abiertas y los brazos estirados en el respaldo del silló encarando a Piscis.

— Acércate por favor, Dita, deseo que guardes la calma y pienses con la debida compostura tus siguientes movimientos.

Afrodita caminó obedientemente hacia Saga, casi como si estuviera hipnotizado, y se sentó a un lado de Gemini.

— ¿Maestro?

— Lamento haber enviado a Death Mask tan lejos de ti por tiempo indefinido. A veces mi otro yo puede ser tan desconsiderado —. Arles, cuyas expresiones faciales eran enigmáticas y seductoras, atraparon la brillante mirada azul del otro y le sonrió de tal manera que Afrodita sintió un exquisito escalofrío recorrer su espina y no fue capaz de ocultarlo.

— Jamás reprocharé ningún deseo que haya formulado en cualquier condición en la que usted se encuentre, maestro.

La victoria era de Gemini tras aquella declaración, así que se deslizó hasta eliminar el espacio personal de ambos y atrapar con sus dedos los labios rojos del hermoso hombre.

— Mi otro yo no desea interferir entre el amor que se profesan ustedes tres y hace tan poderosa nuestra alianza, pero sería una blasfemia no admitir que a pesar del gran respeto que te tengo, eres objeto de mis pensamientos más indignos.

— Ma…es…tro…

Los labios de Piscis no tardaron en encontrarse con la boca caliente de Saga que guardaba el sabor del alcohol recién ingerido y comenzaron a besarse con arrebato hasta perder la noción del tiempo y de su propio auto control.

En poco tiempo, Afrodita se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá con el cuerpo de Gemini encima quien aprovechó su posición dominante para saborear más rincones de aquella blanca piel perfumada con fragancia de rosas: probó los lóbulos de sus orejas, sus mejillas, su mandíbula, su cuello y tardó muchas mordidas en recorrer sus hombros y lo lago de la clavícula hasta descender al escote dorado.

Mientras tanto, Afrodita comenzó a desinhibirse entre los brazos del hombre objeto de su devoción y dueño de su vida por elección propia. El negar el tremendo atractivo sexual que Saga desbordaba por cada poro de su piel sería una mentira malintencionada y Dita permitiría dejarse consumir por sus bajos instintos, aún más si por primera vez en un muy largo tiempo estaba a solas con su maestro Arles.

Las manos de Piscis, cuyas uñas estaban teñidas con esmalte de destellos metálicos, se apresuraron a desabrochar el cinturón que sostenía el pantalón negro de Gemini y después abrió la cremallera de estos para sobar la verga dura del gemelo por encima de la tela de sus calzoncillos.

— Dita… — ronroneó Arles ante las atenciones.

Arles no quiso quedarse atrás y subió la falda del vestido de Afrodita con fuerza, desprendiendo algunas lentejuelas por el ímpetu del movimiento, y palpó la ropa interior del otro, no pudiendo contener una risa muy breve al darse cuenta de que el otro usaba bragas de encaje, aunque este hecho lo excitó más que nada y entonces procedió simplemente a deslizarlas hacia abajo para comenzar a masturbar la virilidad de Piscis mientras él recibía exactamente el mismo favor por parte de Afrodita.

Ambos se enfrascaron por largos minutos en aquella lasciva práctica al mismo tiempo que se besaban, enredando sus lenguas febrilmente y pausaban solamente para mirarse directamente a los ojos mientras jadeaban y gozaban admirar mutuamente sus iris dilatadas de lujuria.

Hicieron una pausa para cambiar de posición. Gemini se sentó de piernas abiertas sobre el sofá y Piscis se acomodó de pie entre sus rodillas. El hermoso hombre se bajó las bragas de encaje hasta el suelo deshaciéndose por completo de la prenda, entonces se levantó el vestido hasta la cintura, pero antes de continuar quiso desbrochar rápidamente las ligas blancas que se apretaban sensualmente contra sus muslos, pues ahí escondía sus venenos preferidos en pequeñas cápsulas de cristal, pero su superior se lo impidió interponiendo sus manos entre las de Afrodita y la liga.

— Déjalo así, quiero disfrutarte siendo completamente mortífero tal cual eres, Dita.

El hombre de cabellera turquesa sintió su aliento cortarse y su erección bombear con mayor frenesí. Sin más, saltó sobre el cuerpo de Saga, calvando sus rodillas a un lado de las caderas del gemelo con todo y tacones puestos, cuidando de no hacer daño a su superior con ellos; entonces, volvió a beber con frenesí de la boca de su venerado líder mientras desabrochaba la camisa de su esmoquin para regocijarse con la sensación de acariciar aquella caliente piel lampiña bajo sus dedos.

El gemelo mayor llevó sus manos a las caderas de Piscis y aprovechó para gozar el acto de apretar entre sus manos aquellas nalgas tan bien paradas y de ensueño, las cuales eran una leyenda dentro de la secta completa de Saga. Posteriormente, Gemini tampoco reparó en pudor para acariciar los muslos peligrosos de textura angelical del otro. No muchos segundos después, comenzó a introducir sus dedos dentro del ano de Afrodita gozando abrir y cerrar dos de ellos a modo de tijera para abrirse paso en aquella estrechez que se resistía ligeramente a relajarse por completo.

— Maestro, me disculpo. No tenía idea de que usted y yo… Habría tomado una ducha al llegar aquí…

— Sssshhh, eres perfecto así, Dita…

Piscis sintió tal revolución de mariposas en su vientre por el tono que Arles usó en aquella oración que no tardó mucho tiempo en acomodarse al fin listo y dispuesto para ser penetrado por la verga de Saga, sosteniéndose de los hombros de Gemini para equilibrarse mejor.

Saga intercaló su agarre entre sostener las nalgas del hermoso hombre para impulsar sus embestidas y masturbar la hombría de Afrodita con el objetivo de incrementar el apogeo de su pareja. No tardaron en encontrar un delicioso ritmo mientras los voluptuosos glúteos de Piscis chocaban sonoramente contra los muslos y testículos del gemelo. Ambos hombres soltaban irregulares jadeos y gruñidos de placer, cada vez más constantes conforme alcanzaban un mórbido apogeo sexual.

— Ma...ma...maestro Arles —. Afrodita se arqueó y cuando nombraba al otro sonaba entrecortado a causa de sus vigorosos saltos sintiendo cómo la excitante situación provocaba una explosión en sus testículos, los cuales buscaban un desfogue desesperado a través de su dura y sensibilísima erección.

* * *

Radamanthys despertó en una postura muy diferente a como lo recordaba cuando cerró los ojos, pues Kanon estaba echado prácticamente sobre su pecho, el cual estaba inclinado a modo de cuneta con sus brazos cruzados sobre la cintura del griego. Aquello no estaba nada mal, pues su manos posaban sobre las nalgas del griego: musculosas y tentadoras.

Kanon ya estaba despierto y sus dedos jugaban traviesos con el abundante vello que adornaba el torso del inglés desde su pecho hasta el pubis, pero el griego se contuvo de toquetear el verdadero final del camino: los testículos relajados de Wyvern.

El inglés no se quedó atrás y con sus manos comenzó a acariciar la espalda baja de Gemini y por suerte sus manos eran los suficientemente grandes para seguir estrujando parte de las nalgas de este. Como respuesta inmediata, el pelilargo comenzó a retorcerse entre los brazos del británico, mordiéndose los labios sorprendido de cómo aquel tacto seguía volviéndolo loco tanto como la noche anterior.

— Buenos días — le saludó Radamanthys con su irresistible acento de caballero inglés.

— Días — contestó Kanon.

— ¿Por qué no son buenos? — le cuestionó con la ceja arqueada Wyvern.

— Me arde el culo como no tienes idea.

El inglés no era un hombre de muchas risas, pero Kanon sabía cómo encontrárselas y definitivamente con aquello el rubio no pudo contener su negro sentido del humor a través de algunas carcajadas.

Wyvern no pudo comportarse como el caballero que era como para salir de la cama para llevar medicina que aminorara la molestia del griego; en cambio, fue lo suficientemente egoísta como para en su lugar plantarle un beso en la boca al otro, acercándolo contra su cuerpo. Kanon soltó algunos manotazos contra los pectorales de su amante, pues hablaba en serio respecto a su dolor. No obstante, fue difícil resistírsele por muchos segundos al hombre por quien estaba perdido emocionalmente y se relajó, abriendo la boca para disfrutar el jugar con sus calientes lenguas por largos minutos.

— Sabes a verga — le mencionó Gemini enseguida de dar por terminada la apasionada caricia.

— A la tuya, la cual no sabe tan mal.

— Entonces chúpamela las veces que quieras.

Se miraron con intensidad e irremediablemente se pusieron las manos encima de nuevo mientras se besaban con arrebato. La molestia anal de Gemini persistía, pero prefería olvidarla entre los musculosos brazos del británico.

Súbitamente el teléfono móvil de Radamanthys timbró y vibró con poderosa intensidad. Aquel tono tan potente anunciaba la llamada de una sola persona: la agente H.

Como resorte, Wyvern salió de la cama en pelotas para tomar la comunicación de Pandora. Se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar y entonces saludó respetuosamente a su jefa directa. Kanon no quiso escuchar y hundió su cara sobre la almohada que había usado el rubio al dormir. Inhaló el aroma de su loción y sudor para intentar olvidar la laceración insoportable que sentía en el ano: maldito miembro de dragón que se cargaba el británico, haciéndole honor a su apellido.

Pocos minutos después, Radamanthys ya había terminado la llamada y volvió a la cama, luego comenzó a besar la espalda expuesta de Kanon y este fingió que no le interesaba, pero fue incapaz de resistirse por mucho tiempo, pues terminó jadeando y girándose para encarar al inglés antes de que se le parara el miembro tan rápido.

— El MI6 y la Interpol nos ordenan resguardar el traslado de Capricornio a una prisión de máxima seguridad del Reino Unido — informó el británico acariciándole el cabello detrás de la oreja. La manera como el gemelo retorció su cabeza ante el tacto le hizo desear volver a hacerle el amor ahí mismo, logrando sorprendentemente que las órdenes del MI6 fueran directo a segundo plano para el agente.

* * *

Kanon y Radamanthys se despidieron de sus valiosos colegas en Dinamarca en el restaurante del hotel en donde decidieron almorzar juntos. Los cuatro hombres estaban de increíble buen humor así que disfrutaron ampliamente la comida, enmarcada en una atmósfera de risas y anécdotas divertidas. Incluso Wyvern y Argol, quienes eran cotidianamente adustos, sonreían intermitentemente y se permitieron soltar alguna carcajada de repentina.

El primer tema de conversación fue la hora de llegada al hotel de Argol y Asterión y cuando Gemini hizo cuentas al respecto se dio cuenta de que muy probablemente los habían al menos escuchado detrás de la puerta y casi escupe el café por la impresión.

El árabe no le dio importancia al asunto, pero el pelinegro con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro felicitó a la nueva pareja y provocó inesperadamente que a Radamanthys se le pusieran las orejas coloradas. Aquello relajó bastante al griego quien apretó suavemente el muslo del británico debajo de la mesa y cambió de tema preguntando a sus colegas cómo les había ido reportándose en sus cuarteles policiacos.

El tiempo pasó volando y Kanon y Radamanthys tuvieron que despedirse abruptamente, pues Valentine a través de sus comunicadores con el agente W, le dio un ultimátum a su jefe, pues debían abordar inmediatamente el transporte aéreo de alta seguridad en el que trasladarían a Capricornio o las cosas se pondrían verdaderamente feas con sus superiores.

— Cuando termine todo esto, visítenos por favor — expresó Asterión — Tengo una casa de campo en la zona fronteriza con Alemania, es precioso allá en el verano.

El griego le juró que realizarían aquel plan el próximo verano sin falta y corrió para alcanzar a Radamanthys quien se le adelantó.

— Wyvern ¿Era mi imaginación o los muslos de Argol y Asterión estaban muy juntos durante el almuerzo?

— ¿Era mi imaginación o tu mano pasaba con demasiada frecuencia de mi muslo a mi verga?

Kanon fingió demencia y caminó hacia la entrada del hotel, buscando en la bahía de descenso de pasajeros el automóvil Audi A8 color negro que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

* * *

La policía danesa en conjunto con los elementos enviados por las fuerzas de seguridad británicas colaboraron para garantizar el seguro traslado de aquel peligroso criminal. Shura fue completamente inmovilizado y atado con poderosas correas a una carretilla horizontal. Su cabeza iba bien asegurada con un bozal y su boca estaba amordazada para evitar que se mordiera la lengua o intentara algo más insospechado.

Kanon y Radmannthys inspeccionaron el transporte aéreo, hicieron algunas preguntas de seguridad a quienes los acompañarían en el vuelo y entonces indicaron al capitán que podían despegar. El traslado transcurrió con demasiada normalidad para ser verdad y al griego aquello inquietó un poco, pues esperaba un contragolpe por parte de su mellizo más aún si estaba al mando Arles. Supo entonces que algo aún más impactante que el arresto de Capricornio había sucedió en la vida de Saga ¿Pero qué podía ser más importante que la vida de sus preciosos aprendices? Arles ya hubiese estado colgado del avión con un paracaídas tras la espalda preparado para atestar una operación de rescate.

Para su sorpresa cuando aterrizaron en el Reino Unido, todo continuó en calma. Incluso Shura ingresó al penal de máxima seguridad durante las siguientes horas y el gemelo menor no cabía en su asombro.

* * *

 _Londres_

Días después las autoridades del Secret Intelligence Service convocaron en el cuartel general a una reunión extraordinaria que estaría conformada por todos los agentes involucrados en el caso Gemini.

Sorprendentemente la comitiva estaba conformada por un gran número de personas, un promedio de cuarenta, muchas de ellas provenientes de agencias externas al MI6 como era el caso de Kanon.

Todos aguardaban fuera de la sala de juntas elegida para la reunión esperando que el reloj marcara la hora exacta de la cita. La mayoría bebía un poco de té, café y disfrutaba de los bocadillos que estaban dispuestos sobre la mesa de tentempiés a un lado de la entrada. Fue ahí donde Kanon finalmente conoció a Valentine, el estricto respaldo informático de Wyvern, y a Sylphid quienes también estaban ansiosos por conocer al hombre que había desbalanceado el carácter imperturbable del agente W.

Gemini adivinó con facilidad quiénes de los presentes eran agentes especiales de operación como Radamanthys, pues todos ellos se aseguraban discretamente de que sus bebidas y alimentos no estuviesen intervenidos con drogas o venenos. Wyvern le indicó a Kanon que no comiera nada hasta que él se hubiese asegurado de que estaba limpio. El griego sonrió suavemente, pues desde que se había establecido como pareja el inglés era especialmente cariñoso y protector a su manera y aquello fascinaba al pelilargo.

La atmósfera relajada fue interrumpida por la llegada de un apabullante hombre a la escena. Lo que sobresalía a primera vista de aquel era su cabellera lacia y de color plateado radiante cuya longitud alcanzaba la cadera del susodicho. Al pasar atrajo suspiros, miradas suspicaces y admiración. El hombre vestía un traje negro con camisa y corbata igualmente azabache.

El recién llegado estaba acompañado por dos subordinados, ambos también de largo cabello uno del mismo tono que su jefe y el otro era rubio.

— ¡W! — exclamó caminando con pedante seguridad hacia el agente más famoso del edificio.

— Griffon — respondió secamente el inglés revelando que ambos se conocían.

— ¡Me cago en Odín! Los rumores son ciertos: trabajas con el mellizo de Gemini —. La mirada de Griffon reposó sobre Kanon y los ojos grises del recién llegado expresaron sucesivamente asombro, escrutinio y luego regocijo. Todos los presentes callaron de súbito para escuchar aquella conversación ya que ninguno se había atrevido a encarar al griego tan abiertamente a pesar de que todos sentían la misma intensa curiosidad.

— Deja de ser tan sorprendente cuando te acostumbras — mintió Radamanthys restándole importancia al asunto.

— Yo no podría acostumbrarme, pues cualquier idiota por más que odie al Gemini original no puede negar que ambos hermanos resultan irresistibles a la vista — comentó descuidadamente.

El griego frunció el ceño y no sabía cuál de aquellas declaraciones lo hacía enojar más. Griffon era un sujeto odiosamente descuidado con la lengua.

— ¡Pero qué modales! — expresó el hombre de melena plateada sin dejar a Wyvern o a Kanon replicar —. Mi nombre es… dejémoslo para cuando podamos encontrarnos a solas en condiciones más placenteras, pero me conocen como Griffon. Soy un agente de operaciones especiales independiente y mi último logro sobresaliente fue atrapar a Death Mask alias Cáncer, principal ejecutor de Saga, sin la ayuda del ningún gemelo Gemini. Mucho gusto. — Extendió su mano hacia el hombre de ojos esmeralda.

Kanon respondió a la cortesía como reflejo, pues la declaración lo dejó en blanco y sus ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos, aunque no fue el único pues al parecer la respuesta dejó perplejos a todos los presentes incluyendo a Radamanthys, así que Griffon aprovechó para inclinarse y susurrar algo al oído del griego.

— Y a Cáncer le encantaría que lo visites algún día en la prisión en la que lo encerré en Siberia.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ Continuará

* * *

Quiero agradecer a Paxo y a Merak la idea del Arles x Dita, me animaron a realizarla y creánme que disfruté muchísimo planteando tan candente escena. Me gustaría hacer otro lemmon de esos dos en algún otro relato.

Siéntanse libres de escribirme para hacerme llegar sus comentarios, sensaciones, reacciones y expectativas respecto a este fanfic que espero sea de su agrado. Me hace muy feliz leer la experiencia de los lectores.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Doppelgänger**

 _Capítulo 6: Un espectáculo_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

* * *

Perdió a dos de sus tres hombres de mayor confianza y Arles permaneció en calma e impasible. Naturalmente, Afrodita se convirtió en una criatura voluble y furiosa al enterarse de que Death Mask había caído también mientras Kanon los distraía en Europa, pero Saga logró sosegarlo mientras le pedía paciencia. Piscis encontró calma al cabo de algunos días gracias a la confianza en sí mismo que su superior mostraba sin un atisbo de duda y que resultó poderosamente contagiosa a su subordinado.

La guardia de Saga ahora estaba incompleta, así que Gemini tuvo que acudir a un cuarto elemento inesperado, el cual levantó instantáneamente suspicacia por parte de Afrodita en cuanto su maestro le encomendó contactar al suplente de Shura.

El nuevo elemento que ahora caminaba al lado de Arles era de origen francés y se caracterizaba por llevar una vida doble en secreto. Su nombre era Camus: de día era un erudito y un respetable profesor universitario; mientras que por las noches ocasionalmente trabajaba en misiones asignadas por Saga.

Camus respondía al sobrenombre de Acuario dentro de la secta de Gemini y a diferencia del resto de los integrantes del colectivo criminal no sentía fanatismo religioso hacia su líder y no tenía reparo en declarar abiertamente que sólo sentía un gran respeto hacia Saga y podía cuestionar sus órdenes si la situación lo ameritaba.

Acuario era un hombre joven a pesar de la gran sabiduría que poseía, pues no superaba los treinta años. Sus facciones parecían detenidas en un gélido semblante, acentuado por sus pobladas cejas. Su cabellera era de un bello color aguamarina y caía lacio a lo largo de su espalda. Poseía un flequillo con volumen que le otorgaba personalidad a su atractivo pero serio rostro. Camus no solamente era un hábil peleador, pues además en su laboratorio universitario desarrolló armas experimentales con base de hidrógeno que lanzaban rayos congelantes ya que una de sus especialidades era la criogenia. Acuario incluso había recibido premios y reconocimientos por sus aportaciones a ese campo de conocimiento.

Arles contactó a Camus tan pronto planeó su próximo movimiento y el francés respondió a su llamado. Pidió un tiempo sabático en la universidad y se unió a la escolta personal de Saga, estando debajo de Afrodita en la actual jerarquía de la organización mientras recuperaban a Shura y a Death Mask.

Los tres se trasladaron a Alemania y visitaron un pueblo recóndito al sur de Bavaria, muy cerca de la frontera con República Checa. El centro del poblado era bastante pequeño conformado por caminos de piedra, una Iglesia, un edificio de gobierno y tiendas comerciales, todas estas construcciones estaban hechas principalmente de madera y ladrillo rojo. A las orilla del centro se hallaban varias granjas dispersas a varios kilómetros una de la otra. La construcción más sobresaliente en el campirano paisaje era una mansión blanca y de tres pisos. Se encontraba resguardada por poderosas rejas negras al margen de los jardines cuyo atractivo principal eran rosales de peculiares rosas negras.

Saga, Afrodita y Camus fueron transportados en una camioneta BMW blindada hasta esta residencia en donde ya los esperaban. Cruzaron el jardín que daba una apariencia un tanto espectral no sólo por las rosas de un color tan irreal, sino por el resto de la decoración de aire sobrenatural: árboles sin hojas ni frutos cuyas ramas se retorcían creando formas casi humanas y estatuas de criaturas mitológicas terribles destacando un gigantesco cancerbero de mármol negro que resguardaba la entrada al pórtico de la mansión.

Fueron recibidos por el mayordomo quien los guio hasta la elegante sala de invitados tapizada de negro con brocados dorados. A sus pies yacía una alfombra color bermellón con detalles violetas. La decoración continuaba siguiendo los patrones del jardín y sobresalía un jarrón de porcelana de dos de altura metros cuya superficie había servido como lienzo para dibujar escenas del Infierno de acuerdo a la descripción de Dante Alighieri.

Les sirvieran el té a los tres y posteriormente su anfitrión apareció vistiendo una túnica negra de terciopelo con cinturón y hombreras doradas. La melena larga del señor de la mansión era negra como las plumas de los cuervos y contrastaba hipnóticamente con su piel blanca cual porcelana. Con sus ojos de un tono turquesa casi sobrenatural, encaró al líder de aquella escuadra.

Saga se puso de pie y realizó una reverencia ceremoniosa, acto seguido Afrodita y Camus imitaron a su líder.

— Gemini Saga, no puedo afirmar que es precisamente un placer volverte a ver — habló el majestuoso anfitrión.

— Señor Hades — le saludó el griego en su lengua natal. — Por mi parte sí me complace nuestro reencuentro y más aún ser un invitado en su noble hogar.

El de túnica negra tomó asiento en un sofá individual que semejaba un trono e invitó al trio frente a él a hacer lo mismo.

— Soy un hombre ocupado Gemini, así que a pesar de que respeto las formalidades, no deseo caer en juegos de petulancia. Ya hemos intentado liquidarnos mutuamente en el pasado, así que está de más decir que nos conocemos lo suficiente.

— No volveré a subestimar tu sabiduría, Hades, así que procedamos entonces al punto de mi visita — concedió el gemelo con su irresistible tono de educación.

— ¿Quieres que libere a tus dos joyas? ¿Quieres la cabeza de Radamanthys, Minos y demás entrometidos en tus asuntos? ¿Quieres un final en el que Kanon regrese a tu cama arrepentido de haberse descarriado?

Camus no tenía idea de que su líder fuese un feliz practicante del incesto, así que no pudo contener un respingo de sorpresa. Gemini carraspeó para invocar paciencia por la pequeña provocación de su antiguo adversario.

— Solamente deseo a mis dos colegas de regreso.

— ¿Sabes que todo tiene un precio, cierto? — preguntó distraídamente Hades recargando su cabeza sobre el dorso de su mano.

— Estoy dispuesto a pagarlo — aceptó con gallardía.

— ¿Aunque el precio seas tú mismo?

— ¿Disculpa? — Afrodita se puso de pie como látigo y Saga tuvo que apaciguarlo de inmediato. Hades no se inmutó.

— ¿Yo mismo? — Cuestionó Saga — ¿Puedes ser más específico?

— Se vienen cosas grandes, Gemini, y necesito que seas una magnífica distracción. Necesito que los proyectores del mundo caigan sobre ti. Necesito que seas arrestado y el hecho sea espectacular.

* * *

 _Londres_

El ambiente era estupendo: un escenario ideal para tener una cita. Radamanthys invitó a Kanon a cenar en un club de jazz londinense aprovechando que el MI6 concedió al agente W tomarse un par de días de descanso antes de retomar la persecución de Gemini.

La luz del establecimiento era baja, lo suficiente para que los camareros y el personal pudieran moverse adecuadamente. Las mesas estaban alejadas entre sí para regalar una holgada privacidad a los comensales y cada una contaba con su particular iluminación de velas formadas en un candelabro al centro.

Al fondo del comedor existía un escenario donde en ese preciso instante dos hábiles músicos: un pianista y un saxofonista se encargaban de amenizar la cena con lentas y seductoras melodías.

— Wyvern ¿A dónde quieres llegar esta noche luego de traerme a este lugar con tanta clase? — habló el griego mientras bebía de su copa de vino rojo luego de hacer una pausa mientras comía. El filete que estaba degustando era magro y cada bocado parecía ser mejor que el anterior.

Los dos hombres se encontraban ataviados con sendos trajes formales siguiendo las reglas de etiqueta del sofisticado lugar.

— Más lejos que a donde me has dejado llegar hasta ahora — respondió Radamanthys con un rastro de galantería en su voz.

Kanon elevó sus cejas sorprendido y después entrecerró los ojos con travesura.

— ¿Sabes? Quisiera llevarte a otro lugar después de cenar en donde me sentiré más cómodo para ponerte las manos encima — susurró en un tono de voz sumamente incitante.

— ¿Cuál es ese lugar? — quiso saber siguiéndole el juego.

— Será mi secreto hasta que lleguemos.

* * *

Gemini cumplió su palabra y no reveló ni un detalle del lugar al que deseaba ir con Radamanthys luego de aquella cena tan romántica y simplemente introdujo la ubicación del siguiente escenario de su cita en el GPS del automóvil del rubio.

Durante el camino, el griego se desprendió de su saco y de su corbata, además desabrochó los botones superiores de su camisa azul. El inglés no perdió detalle de aquello y cuando su amante también comenzó a quitarle la corbata, gruñó a su pareja y le ordenó sosegarse un poco hasta llegar al destino. Kanon simplemente contestó con un par de carcajadas.

Cuando arribaron al sitio sorpresa, el lugar era todo menos lo que Wyvern fantaseó desde la cena.

Era un club nocturno clavado en el barrio gay de Londres, pero la temática específica del establecimiento lo hacía famoso y único en la capital inglesa: semejaba íntegramente una febril disco de los años setenta y el nombre de tan desenfrenado lugar era "Seventies Never Die".

Kanon tuvo casi que arrancar a su pareja para sacarlo de su automóvil y fue aún más difícil convencerlo de entrar con él al club, el cual pertenecía a un ambiente tan antagonista a la personalidad del refinado caballero inglés.

Pero la fuerza del enamoramiento es grande y helos ahí: sin sacos, ni corbatas, bailando sobre el psicodélico piso de mosaicos de luces de diferentes colores que se encendían sin cesar en patrones hipnóticos. Por supuesto, no podía faltar el símbolo por excelencia de aquella temática: una gigantesca bola de espejos al centro de la pista de baile que giraba reflejando las luces que salían disparadas de todos los rincones como láseres para exaltar el ambiente.

Las melodías que se reproducían con volumen embravecido eran estrictamente aquellas enmarcadas durante la dorada época de los setenta y algún desliz ochentero que no desentonaba de ninguna manera con la temática de música disco. Los consentidos por los asistentes eran sin duda temas interpretados por los artistas más famosos consolidados en aquella corriente musical décadas atrás: Donna Summer, Gloria Gaynor, CHIC, The Bee Gees, Anita Ward, Village People, Sister Sledge, Earth, Wind & Fire… En fin, la serie de canciones que hacían que la sangre de los asistentes se calentara gozosamente era interminable o eso lo hacían sentir los DJ a cargo de la música del club.

Kanon consiguió una mesa VIP cerca de la pista y sólo permitió al ceñudo Radamanthys terminar de beber dos whiskys para después arrastrarlo a bailar con él dentro de la sumamente festiva zona de baile sobre la que parejas del mismo sexo estaban sumergidas en aquella increíble máquina del tiempo que los había arrastrado al mágico ambiente de los años setenta.

— ¡Quita esa expresión de una buena vez o se te va a quedar marcada esa arruga en la frente esta noche! — rio Kanon moviendo las caderas y los hombros tan seductoramente que Wyvern sintió su corazón batirse como loco y respirar le pareció difícil.

— ¡Mierda! Sabes que esta clase de antros no van para nada conmigo, eres un necio —. Fue la respuesta defensiva más coherente que se le ocurrió ante el peligroso despliegue de la sensualidad del griego quien bailaba música disco con tal desenvoltura.

Al mismo tiempo comenzó a reproducirse una melodía que le quedó como anillo al dedo al letal Gemini: "Hot Stuff" interpretada por la legendaria Donna Summer. El pelilargo simplemente acentúo el descarado movimiento descardo de su zona pélvica mientras agitaba su melena cobalto en movimientos ondulares al compás de sus brazos que se movían de arriba abajo mostrando una inesperada habilidad para bailar música disco. Wyvern notó de inmediato cómo su pareja atrajo rapaces miradas de otros asistentes cuales depredadores.

El griego, sin embargo, no despegó su mirada esmeralda de la dorada de su pareja y cantó el coro marcando cada palabra con claridad en su boca y labios dedicando la letra a Radamanthys.

 _"I need some hot stuff baby tonight_

 _I want some hot stuff baby this evening_

 _Gotta have some hot stuff_

 _Gotta have some loving tonight"_

Kanon se acercó a su pasmado compañero y lo besó con arrebato, pues al griego le excitó haber dejado a su quejumbroso novio totalmente desarmado siendo el súper agente británico que era. La caricia de sus labios fue tan intensa que el Wyvern no pudo evitar estrujar entre sus brazos a aquel hombre que le hacía perder la perfecta cordura que se jactaba de poseer aprovechando también para marcar su territorio frente a las miradas indiscretas.

— Tenía tantas ganas de volver a un club contigo, Radamanthys. Uno de verdad, no el Sharp Dressed Man o cualquier otro en donde casi nos mate mi hermano y sus secuaces. Además, una de mis fantasías es que hagamos el amor al ritmo de esta música — confesó el gemelo mordiéndose el labio con travesura mientras se disculpaba con sinceridad.

Lo que vino a continuación fue el severo agente W tomándolo de la muñeca descuidadamente con el objetivo de arrastrarlo lejos de la pista de baile.

* * *

¿Cómo había sido capaz de caer en el juego de Kanon y más aún encontrarse en aquellas poco respetables e inmundas condiciones? ¿Cómo había sido que un distinguido caballero de su categoría violó su código de comportamiento y se encontraba en tan poco respetable y decente situación? Ahora aquello carecía de relevancia porque había caído rendido a sus más bajos instintos e inmorales deseos ¡Y era tan tremendamente excitante y adictivo!

Embestía a Kanon dentro de un minúsculo cubículo del WC. El griego se encontraba de espaldas a él recargando su peso sobre sus antebrazos contra la pared del estrecho lugar y únicamente tenía sus prendas inferiores ligeramente descubiertas, sólo lo necesario para permitir a su pareja libre acceso para penetrarlo. Radamanthys emitía aislados pujidos mientras su verga erecta no paraba de entrar y salir de aquella cavidad enmarcada por aquellos exquisitos glúteos cuya vista era algo que el rubio quería grabar en lo el rincón más obsceno de sus pensamientos junto con la fresca memoria de Kanon chupándole el falo arrodillado en ese mismo lugar minutos atrás. El británico recordó cómo era mirar desde arriba a su pareja meterse su erección y degustarla con tal lujuria y erotismo que no supo si lo que le provocó sentir arcadas desesperadas cercanas al orgasmo fue la alucinante fricción ofrecida por el ano del griego o aquella memoria tan ardiente; lo más probable: una fusión de ambos elementos.

La música del club disco aún podía percibirse con suficiente claridad dentro del tocador de hombres. Wyvern alcanzó a percibir los acordes principales de una canción que él conocía muy bien y había sido un gusto secreto durante su pubertad por lo pegajosa y rítmica de la melodía sin esperar que algún día la recitaría con placer en tan lascivas condiciones. El nombre de la pieza "I'm so excited" interpretado por Pointer Sisters.

Radamanthys tomó la larga cabellera del gemelo, la enredó en su mano y la utilizó como rienda. Con su mano libre comenzó a masturbar la verga de Kanon, la cual saltaba descuidadamente al ritmo de los incesantes aguijonazos del británico. Ahora fue el turno del rubio de jugar con la música del lugar.

 _"I want to love you, feel you_

 _Wrap myself around you_

 _I want to squeeze you, please you"_

Susurró al oído del griego simultáneamente con la canción y sus embestidas siguieron el ritmo de la estrofa, clavándose sin piedad al final de cada verbo, provocando que el trasero de Gemini se retorciera de gusto. Wyvern disfrutó del juego y continuó enterrándose al ritmo de la melodía. Durante los estribillos más rápidos de la pieza Kanon no pudo evitar proferir gritos y gemidos entrecortados.

— Ra-Radamanthyyyyyys — alcanzó a gemir el jadeante pelilargo estirando la sílaba final mientras arqueaba la espalda por el éxtasis y se derramaba entre los dedos de su pareja.

* * *

Hacía una espléndida mañana aquel martes en la capital inglesa, pues la cotidiana lluvia londinense parecía haberse tomado el día libre aquella jornada y ahora sobre el cielo azul el sol iluminaba de lleno la morada de millones de ingleses quienes, agradecidos con el inusual clima benevolente, disfrutaron el salir de casa sin sus sombrillas y aparatosos abrigos.

Pasado el mediodía muy cerca del cuartel del Secret Intelligence Service, el cual descansaba a orillas del Támesis cercano al emblemático London Bridge, un grupo de hombres vestidos de etiqueta caminaban con decisión hacia aquel imponente edificio color hueso de poco más de quince pisos de altura con una ostentosa cúpula de cristal en la cima flanqueada por dos torres que fungían de helipuerto.

Este grupo conformado por una veintena de elementos se hallaba uniformado con trajes negros y camisas blancas, manos enfundadas con guantes de piel y los ojos cubiertos por gafas obscuras. Cargaban maletas deportivas que lucían bastante sospechosas.

Al estar a una distancia aproximada de doce metros de la entrada de la guarida del MI6, fueron interceptados por los guardias quienes resguardaban la entrada y el líder de la sospechosa agrupación fue el primero en encararlos: llevaba su cabellera azul cobalto recogida en una coleta y se retiró las gafas obscuras para mostrar sus iris de hermoso color verde esmeralda. Saga sonrió con auténtico gozo lunático.

— Kalispera — saludó en griego y un segundo después se deshizo de la maleta deportiva que llevaba sobre su hombro y reveló una poderosa metralleta negra de la cual colgaba una ridícula cantidad de cartuchos de rmuniciones.

Con una coordinación militar el resto del grupo reveló su ridículo y numeroso armamento, entonces comenzaron a disparar sin clemencia contra todos los elementos de seguridad de la entrada y recibieron una inmediata respuesta por parte de los británicos. El resultado fue un escándalo de disparos, vidrios rotos y gritos de civiles escandalizados quienes huyeron despavoridos del sangriento escenario.

Durante los siguientes minutos el hábil equipo de guerra de Saga logró introducirse al edificio y al hacerlo se enfrentaron con la seguridad humana y de armamento con la que contaba el lugar. La respuesta del equipo de Gemini fueron disparos despiadados y el uso de inverosímiles bombas que arrasaban con todo a su paso. El objetivo era alcanzar una sola oficina.

Los agentes especiales presentes, los drones de seguridad y trampas sangrientas fueron mermando uno por uno a los combatientes infernales al servicio del poderoso gemelo, pero el MI6 tuvo bajas también. La batalla no tuvo cuartel y se desarrolló rápidamente durante cerca de veinte minutos.

Finalmente Saga y sus últimos dos elementos en pie alcanzaron la oficina de la agente H quien ya se encontraba lista esperando a los intrusos vistiendo su impecable traje sastre de mini falda y tacones de aguja con pistola en mano. Pandora dio una feroz batalla a sus enemigos mientras ella los miraba desbordante de odio. La agente H mató a una de las tres amenazas, pero Saga le sonrió con demencia y se lanzó sobre ella luego de echar al suelo la humeante metralleta cuyas municiones ya estaban agotadas.

En esos momentos el agente W entró oportunamente y eliminó con una sádica descarga eléctrica al último elemento de apoyo de Gemini, luego fue al rescate de su superior.

Saga tenía un aspecto demencial: el traje hecho un desastre y lleno de polvo, tenía una herida en la frente la cual sangraba copiosamente, manchando su atractivo rostro con el líquido bermellón. Sus ojos de iris verdes estaban casi desencajados mientras el hombre continuaba sonriendo.

El gemelo y Wyvern tuvieron por segunda ocasión una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y esta vez Radamanthys no titubeó ni un ápice. Los movimientos de combate que ejecutaban eran mortales y lanzaban golpes con el objetivo de romper y matar.

— ¿Estás loco, Gemini? — habló el agente británico jadeante sin poder concebir el inverosímil escenario de su más reciente enemigo atacando los cuarteles del MI6 tan descuidadamente.

— ¿No podré salvarme nuevamente si finjo ser Kanon, agente W? — le provocó el criminal.

— Inténtalo y te arrancaré la cabeza con mis propias manos.

Pandora se acercó al duelo con la agilidad de una serpiente cobra y atestó un golpe al estómago de Saga con un dispositivo de electroshock que tuvo que sostener por largos segundos contra el cuerpo del enemigo para lograr hacerlo caer.

— ¡Agente H! — Radamanthys corrió a auxiliar a la mujer quien cayó casi simultáneamente con su enemigo y el inglés impidió que el esbelto cuerpo de ella azotara contra el suelo. Pandora tenía una puñalada en la costilla derecha que comenzó a empapar su traje con sangre.

— Wyven — le ordenó mirándolo con autoridad, apretando los dientes y sin gimotear ni un segundo por su crítica herida. — Arresta a Gemini Saga inmediatamente y asegúrate de que ese desgraciado no escape porque me voy a encargar de que se pudra en una cárcel de máxima seguridad.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ Continuará

* * *

Originalmente no planeaba realmente desarrollar mucho la escena de la cita romántica de Radamanthys y Kanon, pero en días anteriores puse mis listas de reproducción de música disco a todo lo que da y este es el resultado

¿Qué les parecen los nuevos dos elementos en la trama: Hades y Camus?

Se viene el clímax de esta historia y con ello finalmente el desenlace ¿Qué pasará con nuestros protagonistas?

¡Muchas gracias por leerme y apoyarme con sus reviews **Dulce Locurilla** y **Suhey F**!

Como dice el tío Iroh de Avatar: _"Lo más importante es siempre creer en uno mismo, pero una pequeña ayuda de los demás es una gran bendición"_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Doppelgänger**

 _Capítulo 7: The World is not enough_

 **Nota preliminar:** Bienvenidos al desenlace de la historia. El título de este capítulo está inspirado en el tema de una de las tantas películas de James Bond. En español a aquella película se le conoce como "El mundo no basta" y aunque me gustan muchas de las canciones de la saga (siendo Skyfall mi tema y película favoritos de la franquicia) esta canción me recuerda enseguida el diseño de personajes de Saga y Kanon que desarrollé para esta historia. Los invito a escuchar el tema de "The World is not enough" interpretado por Garbage

¡Espero cumpla sus expectativas este acto final!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

* * *

Radamanthys se aseguró personalmente de que Gemini Saga fuese encerrado en una prisión de máxima seguridad cuya localización era confidencial. El agente W viajó custodiando a Arles para depositarlo en el último lugar que el gemelo vería hasta el final de sus días, el cual le llegaría pronto, pues sin duda sería sentenciado a muerte.

Desde el escandaloso e inverosímil ataque a los cuarteles de MI6 todo cambió vertiginosamente para Kanon. Las autoridades de seguridad británica ordenaron inmediatamente su arresto y fue sometido a complejos interrogatorios con el objetivo de inculparlo de ser cómplice de su hermano mayor para cometer semejante atraco que golpeó el orgullo británico.

Wyvern tenía el corazón destrozado a causa de las ideas que sus colegas le comenzaron a implantar sobre Kanon, el hombre de quien se había enamorado. La mayor parte de las opiniones del Secret Intelligence Service se inclinaban por considerar a gemelo menor un traidor quien utilizó sus encantos para seducir deslealmente al mejor agente de las fuerzas de espionaje del Reino Unido y desde esta posición obtuvo la información que permitió a Saga vencer la seguridad del cuartel con tal desenfado, dejando al país en ridículo frente al mundo.

El inglés entró en una vorágine de emociones que lo desequilibraron mental y físicamente. Era urgente para él recuperar la compostura y rendir cuentas a sus superiores y a su gobierno ¿Pero qué había de su corazón?

* * *

El agente W se refugió en el hospital donde la vida de Pandora fue salvada después del atentado contra su vida a manos de Saga. La misión de Wyvern a su regreso fue velar personalmente por la seguridad de su adusta jefa hasta que recobrara la conciencia.

La agente H no era la comandante de todo el MI6 por nada, así que en cuestión de días recobró fuerzas y exigió un informe de la situación a su subordinado quien cuidaba de su vida sentado a un lado de la cama de su jefe. Radamanthys le detalló los acontecimientos sobresalientes del cuartel, incluyendo los pormenores sobre Kanon.

Pandora emitió un lánguido suspiro y con su profunda mirada violeta escrutó al agente como si tuviera en frente a un niño de seis años.

— Ordenaré inmediatamente la liberación de Kanon y más te vale prepararte para recibirlo con una gran disculpa y enmendar tu estupidez. Estoy segura de que él no nos traicionó. Gemini Saga no acudió a él para conseguir asesorías para el ataque. El informante de Saga fue otro quien además conoce detalles más delicados del cuartel de los que ni siquiera tú tienes conocimiento — concluyó la mujer quien se apreciaba tan delicada recostada sobre la cama de hospital vistiendo su bata de paciente aunque su tono de voz y expresión facial reflejaran lo contrario.

— ¿Agente H? — el inglés quedó boquiabierto ante aquella declaración, pues durante los últimos tres días sólo lo bombardearon con declaraciones que dictaban lo contrario.

— ¿Crees que te dejaría acostarte con el gemelo de Gemini Saga con tanta tranquilidad? — Pandora emitió una perversa risa femenina. — Por supuesto que vigilé cada movimiento de Kanon desde algunos días antes de tu encuentro con él. Tu amado tiene hábitos algo excéntricos y su ex esposo es un asqueroso acosador, cosa que te esconde bastante bien para que no vayas en busca de la cabeza de Julian Solo; pero no mantiene ninguna clase de contacto con su gemelo desde hace mucho, aunque le sigue el rastro a través de los periódicos y guarda algunas fotografías en su ordenador personal de cuando él y Saga eran niños. Por último, tengo curiosidad en saber qué tal les fue con la compra de los condones con retardante ¿Disfrutaron…—

— Señorita Pandora, por favor… — Radamanthys le solicitó detenerse con el rostro súbitamente abochornado y convencido de la capacidad de espionaje de su jefa. Estaba tan avergonzado que llamó a la mujer como en los viejos tiempos cuando él no era un agente del MI6, pero sí un sobresaliente soldado de la Armada Real.

La hermosa agente se llevó una mano a la boca en un falso gesto de arrepentimiento con las cejas arqueadas.

— ¿Sabes, Radamanthys?— imitó la confianza que el otro había incentivado fuera del protocolo de agentes especiales. — Deberías retirarte ¿Cuántos años llevas en el MI6? ¿Cuántos crees que te quedan vivo? Ahora que tienes a Kanon ¿Verdaderamente vale la pena morir en cualquier instante por el honor del Reino Unido teniendo la opción de pasar el resto de tu vida con al lado de tu ser amado? Creo que ya has servido satisfactoriamente al país y el gobierno nunca terminará de pagarte todo lo que has hecho en pos de la paz británica — declamó ella con calma.

El agente W permaneció cabizbajo y silencioso. Aún estaba tenso por el ataque de Saga, los interrogatorios a Kanon, los dedos de sus colegas señalándolo como un iluso y ahora le abrumaba pensar que su pareja no le perdonaría el haber dudado de su lealtad. Pandora comprendió y cambió de tema.

— Parece ser que tengo que volver al MI6 a imponer orden ¿No es así? Parecen un montón de gallinas sin cabeza sin mí. —

— Eso no será necesario, mi querida Pandora — habló un inesperado invitado al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de la habitación del hospital. Su presencia impresionó a los dos agentes quienes soltaron sendos respingos impresionados y después, nerviosos, adoptaron una actitud servil en su lenguaje corporal.

— ¡Señor, Hades! — suspiraron al unísono.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Kanon fue liberado de la prisión preventiva y su nombre quedó limpió en los registros de seguridad británica y de la Interpol.

Radamanthys arribó al lugar donde tenían cautivo al gemelo y pidió entrevistarse con él mientras se llevaba a cabo el proceso de su liberación, pero el griego se negó rotundamente a dirigirle la palabra y Wyvern al principió intentó mantener la calma, pero al final se le notaba el semblante desesperado.

Minutos antes de la liberación, una comitiva llegó a aquella estación policiaca en Londres. Dentro de ella sobresalía escandalosamente un Maserati GranSport color blanco custodiado por otros dos automóviles blindados de color obscuro.

Del deportivo de lujo descendió un hombre joven de apuestas facciones aristócratas enmarcadas por una larga y sedosa cabellera azul turquesa. El conductor del Maserati vestía pantalones azules y una camisa color perla. Ocultaba sus ojos tras unas gafas oscuras de diseñador. A simple vista el recién llegado deslumbraba y sobresalía como el magnate que era, su nombre: Julián Solo.

El millonario entró al recinto policial seguido por tres guardaespaldas y cuando se cruzó con Radamanthys, se quitó los lentes de sol para escanear descaradamente con sus ojos azules al agente W. Posterior a su indiscreta mirada, Julián se limitó a saludarlo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Minutos más tarde Kanon salió redimido y quien lo recibió fue su ex esposo con un efusivo abrazo.

Wyvern detestó el latigazo de celos que invadió cada fibra de su cuerpo al contemplar a la pareja; incluso sintió a las orejas zumbarle cundo Julián hundió su nariz en el cuello del gemelo.

El rubio era demasiado orgulloso como para armar una escena dramática en pleno recinto público y gubernamental. Así que soportó impávido contemplar cómo el griego, quien le evadió la mirada todo el tiempo, abandonó el lugar con el magnate encima de él, perdiéndose ambos al interior del Maserati el cual arrancó rápidamente, seguido por la guardia personal de Julián Solo.

* * *

 _Gran Bretaña: Mar del Norte_

A bordo de un avión de uso militar, Camus se encontraba sentado en solitario en la parte posterior de la nave, habilitada para el despliegue aéreo y por lo tanto había una bahía de descenso siempre abierta

La cabellera del hombre francés estaba bien atada en una trenza. A su espalda, Camus llevaba un paracaídas compactado en forma de una mochila cuadrada dispuesto con los arneses adecuados. En contraposición, cargaba con otra mochila al frente, la cual contenía dos de sus armas congelantes y demás utilería para su misión. Sobresalía el mango de una espada que pronto se encontraría con su dueño.

El viento rugía con ferocidad, pero el sonido más sobresaliente en aquella cabina militar eran los imponentes motores de la aeronave.

El serio galo meditaba imperturbable, ayudado con los audífonos aislantes que utilizó durante todo el trayecto. Aquella era la operación de rescate más delicada de las tres que Saga planeó, pues exigía una precisión impecable al ser los británicos los custodios de Shura.

"Despliegue en 3 minutos" se escuchó el anuncio de la cabina de mando por sobre el feroz sonido de las turbinas.

El francés apenas permitió que una de sus cejas temblara y continúo impávido.

"Despliegue en 1 minuto"

Camus se puso de pie con la concentración congelada en su expresión. Sólo podía aterrizar en el ridículamente estrecho punto ciego de aquella cárcel de máxima seguridad. Dicha debilidad había sido señalada por Hades. De fallar, moriría y los planes de Saga se harían trizas, así como su cuerpo si impactaba en el sitio equivocado. No fallaría. Él era Acuario.

El francés se posicionó cerca de la bahía de acenso y realizó los preparativos que antecedían su salida del avión mientras el viento golpeaba con furia su anatomía. Debajo solamente el azul del helado Mar del Norte se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba.

Comenzó la cuenta regresiva desde la cabina de mando que señalaba la llegada a las coordenadas precisas.

"5…4…3…2…"

Acuario dio el salto al vacío con la máxima elegancia posible.

* * *

El desquiciante sonido de las alarmas de seguridad junto con a las psicodélicas luces rojas de emergencia inundaron toda el ala oeste de la prisión de alta seguridad localizada en una isla recóndita del mar de Escocia.

La alerta roja había sido lanzada a causa la intromisión de un elemento peligroso quien avanzó lo suficiente hacia la celda del recluso español congelando y destruyendo todo a su paso: cámaras de vigilancia, drones asesinos, custodios y las campanas de alarma, estas últimas simplemente porque desquiciaban a Camus.

Finalmente accedió a la cabina de seguridad que controlaba la celda de Capricornio y congeló a los guardias en turno con un preciso disparo azuloso contra el pecho de cada uno.

Desactivó manualmente los sistemas de defensa que protegían la prisión individual hecha de grueso cristal aislante y unos segundos después Shura salió caminando con calma vistiendo uniforme de camisa y pantalón color blanco.

Camus se dirigió a su inmediato encuentro y los dos hombres de Saga se miraron de frente con intensidad.

— ¿Acuario? — habló el de cabellera corta parpadeando varias veces. — ¿Qué ha sido de Cáncer y Piscis? ¿Ellos han…?

— Tranquilízate — el francés le lanzó la espada y un arma de fuego. Los reflejos de Capricornio eran impresionantes, pues tomó los objetos con tranquilidad mientras su expresión reflejaba consternación. — Tus novios están bien. Tenemos que salir de aquí en menos de 10 minutos o no podrás verlos. Un helicóptero vendrá por nosotros y no va a esperarnos.

El español suspiró tranquilo, giró su espada con la mano izquierda anhelante de sostenerla nuevamente después de tanto tiempo y echó a correr a un lado de Camus.

* * *

 _Grecia: Mansión Solo._

Kanon detestaba pasar tiempo con Julián durante más de medio día. No en vano se había divorciado de él y con ello renunció con gusto a una vida de ensueño y de lujos inimaginables a cambio de su libertad individual.

Su ex esposo se puso aún más odioso que de costumbre, pues Gemini se negó a acostarse con el magnate luego de que lo recogiera personalmente en Londres y eso a Julián lo volvió loco de frustración.

Por supuesto que Gemini planeó toda esa escena para vengarse del imbécil de Radamanthys y nada más. Estaba enfadado como desquiciado con ese estúpido británico a quien no había dejado de adorar ni un ápice. Ahora el castigo se revertía contra él y sólo deseaba regresar a Londres como fuera, nadando si era necesario, patearle la entrepierna al insoportable agente W y luego quitarle el dolor a base de caricias y felaciones.

Cuando estaba a punto de hacer una llamada a Wyvern, recibió una carta discretamente a través de un sirviente anónimo de la mansión de Julián.

Era de Saga.

Kanon casi se cae de la silla donde yacía por la impresión.

No había duda del remitente, pues cualquier mensaje que su gemelo le enviara estaba escrito en un código que habían inventado durante su infancia cuando eran hermanos inseparables que corrían de la mano todo el tiempo. Actualmente ni él ni su mellizo se atreverían a revelar la manera de decodificar esos documentos para ahorrarse la vergüenza, pues su base era la inocencia infantil y el amor fraternal, por ejemplo: "C como las conchas de mar que Kanon siempre recoleta en secreto para fabricar un collar para Saga ¡C!" así que el símbolo de un moño de regalo y una concha representaban la letra "c".

La última vez que recibió un mensaje directo de Saga había sido el día de su boda con Julián. Su hermano mayor le deseaba la mayor felicidad con su marido a través de el mensaje de aquella vez.

Kanon quemó la carta y con ello los últimos rastros de su amor inmoral e incestuoso hacia su gemelo.

El hermano menor se cercioró de que nadie lo vigilaba en esos momentos y leyó el mensaje en silencio.

" _Querido hermano, ha sido divertido jugar estas últimas semanas contigo y con tu dragón inglés; sin embargo, demasiada gente inocente está en peligro y no puedo pasarla más con ustedes. Tengan cuidado, la amenaza real está más cerca de lo que puedan imaginar, respira detrás de la nuca del agente W."_

El griego se puso de pie atropelladamente y rompió la carta por motivos de seguridad. Tenía que salir hacia Inglaterra ya mismo, incluso estaba dispuesto a pilotar el jet privado de su ex marido y no se detendría a preguntar a Julián si se lo prestaba o no.

* * *

 _Londres_

Hades había llegado a ser un importante elemento dentro de las fuerzas de seguridad británicas en la cúspide de su brillante carrera y su último puesto público fue ser comandante de MI6, lugar que su pupila Pandora heredó luego del retiro del hombre de cabellera negra.

Al principio, Hades creía con fervor en las leyes y en la justicia, pero en algún punto de su vida su corazón se marchitó después de ser testigo de tanta miseria humana en las altas esferas del gobierno y durante sus misiones como militar y como agente especial.

Llegó a un punto en el que se encontró álgidamente asqueado de los seres humanos y sus superiores lo percibieron eventualmente por lo que lo mandaron a una muy pronta jubilación; sin embargo, su primorosa aprendiz, la agente H, ingenuamente le facilitó tener permanentemente una discreta ventana abierta a la delicada información a la que ella tenía acceso como nueva comandante del MI6.

Hades, durante todos los años que llevaba retirado, engendró con paciencia su plan maestro: quería purificar al mundo y comenzaría castigando al pueblo que lo había decepcionado tanto: los británicos. Envenenaría el agua potable de todo el país con un arma biológica que su fortuna costeó. Irónicamente la mayor parte de su dinero provenía del gobierno de la Gran Bretaña como compensación por todos sus servicios al país.

Su plan avanzaba de maravilla, pues nuevamente tenía el control del MI6 con Pandora y el resto de los agentes ciegamente a sus pies, los cuales tenían la moral baja luego del vergonzoso ataque al cuartel. Incluso podía ordenarles que vertieran ellos mismos el veneno en todas y cada una de las reservas estratégicas de agua dulce del país y lo harían sin chistar. Por otra parte, Gemini Saga, quien un par de años atrás descubrió la perversa arma biológica que Hades desarrollaba, tenía suficientes problemas encerrado en UNA prisión de máxima seguridad ubicada en Sudáfrica.

— Con su permiso señor — solicitaron educadamente al unísono dos voces profundas luego de tocar la puerta de la oficina del comandante de las fuerzas del Secret Intelligence Service. La habitación aún se encontraba en reconstrucción luego de la pelea que ahí se había llevado acabo contra Saga.

— Adelante, Thanatos, Hypnos — concedió afablemente el hombre de larga cabellera azabache y a su orden dos hombres de facciones idénticas se presentaron delante de él y se inclinaron respetuosamente a modo de saludo.

Thanatos e Hypnos estaban ataviados con trajes de color gris y corbatas doradas. Eran mellizos, pero era fácil distinguirlos ya que uno era rubio con ojos ámbar y el otro tenía cabellera plateada con iris del mismo color intenso. Eran los únicos hombres de confianza de Hades y le habían servido desde que eran niños. Por supuesto, también fungieron como agentes del MI6 en su momento, siendo aún recordado como los mejores y más eficientes en la historia reciente de la organización. De hecho, Hypnos fue mentor de Radamanthys años atrás.

— En 24 horas dará inicio su gran plan. Ciento catorce elementos partirán desde estos cuarteles hacia todas las reservas acuíferas más importantes del país y liberarán el arma que purificará los pecados de esta pavorosa nación — declamó Thanatos solemne.

Hades no enfocaba a los dos hermanos con su sobrenatural mirada turquesa. En cambio prestaba suma atención a la puerta por la que habían cruzado los dos hasta que una arruga se marcó en medio de su pálida frente.

— Radamanthys ¿Por qué no pasas a saludarnos personalmente? — invitó con voz paternal.

Thanatos e Hypnos soltaron sendos respingos impresionados.

* * *

Kanon regresó a Londres ese mismo día, pero no encontró a Wyvern en ningún lugar conocido: ni en su departamento, ni en los restaurantes y pubs que el rubio le había mostrado al gemelo el poco tiempo que compartieron juntos en la capital inglesa, ni en las oficinas del Secret Intelligence Service, sitio de donde lo retiraron enseguida de acercarse al mostrador de bienvenida. Además, el teléfono móvil del idiota cejón estaba apagado.

Frustrado, tiró el paraguas que lo protegía de la típica lluvia londinense al suelo mientras caminaba por uno de los malecones con vista al imponente Río Támesis, muy cerca del London Eye. Enseguida quedó empapado, pero poco le importó.

El gemelo vestía de negro durante aquel frío atardecer: pantalones, suéter grueso y calzaba botas altas. Un caluroso abrigo de lana lo cubría del cuello hasta las rodillas y le quedaba ligeramente holgado, pues en realidad era de Radamanthys. El griego hundió su nariz en una de las solapas del cuello e inhaló con detenimiento, el aroma del rubio no lo calmó en absoluto, al contrario, acentuó su impaciencia.

Con el ceño fruncido y titiritando de frío, el pelilargo caminó hasta que le dolieron los pies y salió del cauce del río, lo cual tomó más de dos horas. Ya lejos del centro de la inquieta capital se adentró en un suburbio descuidado y pestilente. Una presencia que siguió al mellizo desde el malecón del Támesis finalmente se acercó a él y Kanon estaba listo para defenderse con letal eficiencia, pero desistió cuando se topó con una inocente jovencita de cabellera castaña que no superaba los diecisiete años de edad.

— ¡Niña! ¿Qué mierda haces sola por estos horribles lugares? — exclamó el pelilargo irritado.

— Soy emisaria del señor Saga —. Los ojos obscuros de ella brillaron ensoñadores ante la vista del gemelo del hombre que más admiraba en el planeta. — Tengo un mensaje para ti —. Se acercó al griego hasta tocarlo con los brazos doblados y con el cuerpo tembloroso se puso de puntitas para susurrar lo más bajo posible. — Tu amado dragón está a punto de morir, ve a rescatarlo al sótano de los cuarteles. Nos encontraremos más pronto de lo que puedas imaginar, mi querido hermano.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Kanon se abrieron aterrorizados y su cuerpo se paralizó. La adolescente echó a correr, huyendo con eficiencia y cuando estuvo lejos del campo visual del griego, el poderoso motor de un automóvil deportivo se acercó raudo y pasó de largo al gemelo, provocando que la ráfaga de viento provocada por la velocidad del vehículo agitara su larga cabellera cobalto. No obstante, unos metros adelante el auto derrapó escandalosamente y a continuación giró en seco con el objetivo de estacionarse con cautela frente al griego.

Era el Maserati GranSport blanco de Julián Solo. La puerta del conductor se abrió y Kanon se plantó defensivamente, pero del interior de la carrocería no salió su ex esposo.

— ¿No vienes con nosotros? — le invitó el mismísimo Death Mask vistiendo su típica ropa psicodélica, aquel día de color amarillo, junto con un bombín café. El italiano le sonreía coqueto.

Del interior del Maserati sobresalía el sonido la escandalosa música que Cáncer reproducía en el exquisito equipo de sonido, el gemelo menor pudo reconocer en un segundo la canción "War Machine" de AC/DC.

Del lado opuesto descendió Afrodita quien lucía mucho menos enojado que cuando Kanon se topó con él en la fiesta de antifaces en Dinamarca. El hermoso hombre había dejado el vestido de lentejuelas atrás y ahora estaba enfundado con prendas masculinas: un pantalón blanco y camisa verde.

— ¿Cáncer? ¿Piscis? ¿Qué clase de maldito juego es este? — alcanzó a vociferar el griego quien sintió el aire de todos sus pulmones escapar ante el sobresalto.

— ¿Juego? — repuso Afrodita soltando un bufido desdeñoso. — Sin duda fue un juego divertido para el gran maestro hacer que tu perro británico se persiguiera la cola intentando atraparnos.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Sin rencores, Kanon — animó Death Mask. — Yo lo gocé en todo momento ¡Ojalá hubieses sido testigo de la pelea entre el agente Griffon y yo! ¡Qué tipo tan duro! Admito que me ganó limpiamente, pero yo lo hice toser sangre y le arranqué un pedazo de su bonita cabellera. Además luego de que Dita me rescatara de la prisión en Siberia tuvimos el sexo más increíble que no habíamos tenido en años.

— Cierra tu estúpida boca, cangrejo imbécil — le insultó Piscis reaccionario.

— ¿Y por qué robaron el automóvil de mi ex esposo?

— Porque siempre quise manejar un GranSport y porque tu antiguo osito de felpa está obsesionado con los juguetes militares ¿Sabías que este vehículo suyo está blindado y es a prueba de balas? — admitió Cáncer.

— ¿Cuál de todos sus automóviles no está modificado militarmente? — el mellizo puso los ojos en blanco con hartazgo.

— ¿Sabías que se casó contigo porque te considera un bonito artefacto militar que podía follarse? — mordió Death Mask con una sonrisa perversa.

— ¿Piensas venir o no, Kanon? — interrumpió Afrodita perdiendo la paciencia. — No creo que a tu novio cejas de cepillo le quede mucho tiempo de vida.

* * *

Radamanthys fue trasladado a la fuerza al tercer sótano de los cuarteles. Ahí todo estaba listo para que en cuestión de horas las ambiciones de Hades de envenenar a la Gran Bretaña se llevaran a cabo sin falta.

En el lugar se apreciaban grandes contenedores industriales, tuberías y aparatos refrigerantes. Además, un equipo científico y técnico se encontraba presente listo para asesorar el despliegue.

A unos metros fuera de la zona de laboratorio, Wyvern, trajeado con un atuendo azul con rayas grises, fue atado a una columna del edificio por su mentor Hypnos, quien caminaba formando círculos en torno a él con la mirada dorada acusadora y mortífera.

— ¿Cómo es que no fuiste capaz de comprender las intenciones puras de nuestro señor Hades? ¡Creí que habíamos visto algo en ti, W! — Hypnos propinó una bofetada s su antiguo pupilo quien anteriormente ya había recibido una buena golpiza a manos de los mellizos sirvientes de Hades, por lo que el rastro de este último golpe se diluyó con el resto de su rostro enrojecido y maltratado.

— Tengo el corazón roto, maestro. Yo creía en Hades, era como un Dios para mí. Siempre creí en su ejemplo de rectitud y sagrado deber, pero ahora… —

— ¡Silencio! — Hypnos no iba a tolerar más blasfemias y con la rodilla propinó una dolorosa patada al estómago de Radamanthys para callarlo. Wyvern sólo alcanzó a retorcerse completamente inmovilizado. Una lástima que su precioso traje estuviera hecho un desastre por aquella paliza.

— Serás el primero en el país en morir en pos de la purificación. Beberás del veneno directamente y quiero mirarte a los ojos mientras te retuerces de dolor hasta tu muerte mientras tus intestinos se queman, pero antes de que mueras ¿Quieres saber a quién inculparemos por el despliegue del veneno? A tu adorable amante, el gemelo Gemini Kanon, por eso lo necesitábamos libre. Ya quiero que lo condenen a muerte para que puedan estar juntos en el infierno ¿No es emocionante? —

Hypnos emitió dos fuertes palmadas y a la orden un técnico del equipo científico se acercó al agente W sosteniendo unas pinzas de laboratorio que sostenían un tubo de ensayo cuyo contenido era un líquido transparente y denso. El mellizo de ojos dorados tomó con suma violencia la cabeza de Radamanthys, prometiendo romperle el cuello si forcejeaba de más y con la mano libre lo asfixió sádicamente para obligarlo a abrir la boca en cualquier momento.

* * *

Momentos antes, el Maserati GranSport irrumpió en el edificio con violencia, estrellándose contra la entrada de cristal de los cuarteles generales del Secret Intelligence Service. El automóvil resistió la lluvia de balas que le dio la bienvenida, así como el impacto al chocar. Los millones de euros invertidos por Julián en ese vehículo valían cada centavo

— ¡Qué empiece el acto final! — gritó triunfal Death Mask colocándose una máscara anti gases previo a la liberación del gas somnífero y a las bombas magnéticas desactivadoras de drones, lo que eliminó la mayor parte de los disparos contra el Maserati y sus ocupantes.

En ese preciso instante más vehículos desconocidos arribaron al lugar, uno tras otro, pero todos ellos parecían aliados de Death Mask y Afrodita.

— ¿Qué esperas, Kanon? ¡Corre a rescatar a tu damisela en apuros! — Cáncer le pasó un par de armas de fuego y su respectiva máscara anti gases, entonces el gemelo salió a prisa del automóvil blindando

Bajó por las escaleras a los sótanos del cuartel; no obstante, fue perseguido por la seguridad del MI6 incrédulos de ser invadidos nuevamente por un Gemini. Kanon entonces tuvo que eliminar a sus persecutores trabajosamente.

Cuando llegó a su objetivo, abrió la puerta de una patada y encontró de inmediato a Radamanthys sometido de aquella manera tan mortífera siendo asfixiado con sadismo para que bebiera de un tubo de ensayo.

Antes de que acercarán más aquel misterioso y probablemente mortal líquido a los labios del británico, Kanon disparó con precisión vertiginosa al hombre de bata quien aparentemente quería envenenar a su pareja.

Una batalla comenzó a desarrollarse en el sótano, pues Hypnos salió al encuentro de Gemini tirando a matar. Pronto se le unió su hermano Thanatos y más hombres de Hades. Por fortuna, los refuerzos de Kanon llegaron oportunamente liderados por Death Mask y Afrodita. Hubo disparos, detonaciones y peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Mientras tanto, el griego aprovechó para escabullirse y con ayuda de un cuchillo que escondía siempre guardado en su funda abrazado a su pantorrilla, cortó las cuerdas que inmovilizaban a Wyvern cuanto antes o el inglés podría ser víctima de una bala perdida.

Cuando el agente W finalmente fue libre miró a Kanon con ardor en la mirada y ambos se cubrieron de los disparos detrás de la columna. Ahí se besaron tórridamente y se sintieron derretir al estar finalmente en los brazos del otro después de aquellos inesperados giros en sus vidas que casi los separan para siempre.

— Te odio, grandísimo idiota — fueron las palabras del gemelo mientras se relamía los labios.

— También te amo, Kanon — respondió el de mirada ámbar atrayendo por la cintura a su pareja para dedicarse a besarlo con arrebato nuevamente.

Una bala pasó muy cerca de ellos, así que era hora de regresar a su precaria situación. Se quitaron las manos de encima y volvieron al campo de guerra.

Sus enemigos pasaron a ser más e incluso Hades se les unió. Las fuerzas aliadas de Kanon y Radamanthys comenzaron a verse mermadas y acorraladas.

Repentinamente, a causa del fuego cruzado, uno de los contenedores con el veneno comenzó a romperse a causa de una grieta que se ensanchó más y más. El contacto del veneno concentrado contra el suelo provocaba un gas tan venenoso como si se bebiera, pues quienes se encontraban cerca del humo comenzaron a experimentar los mortales efectos. El pánico comenzó a cundir, entonces un poderoso disparo helado dio de lleno contra el contenedor dañado hasta congelarlo junto con su contenido.

¡Era Camus! Quien formaba parte de la oportuna última ola de refuerzos, la cual era poderosa y liderada por el mismísimo Saga con Capricornio y Acuario a ambos lados de él.

— ¡Hermano! — exclamó el gemelo menor por sobre el sonido del campal enfrentamiento.

En cuestión de minutos Saga llegó frente a su mellizo y le sonrió cariñosamente, pero su encuentro fue interrumpido por una lluvia de balas de las que Radamanthys los cubrió con el escudo desplegable de su reloj.

Los gemelos se colocaron en posición de combate en sincronía chocando espalda contra espalda para eliminar a sus enemigos.

Arles había desaparecido nuevamente en la obscuridad de la mente del hermano mayor. Ahora era la personalidad amable y luminosa la que regía el cuerpo del primer mellizo.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que peleamos lado a lado ¿No es así, hermanito? — señaló la afable y dulce voz de Saga.

— ¡Gemini, teníamos una tregua! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a romperla? — rugió Hades acercándose letalmente hacia los gemelos.

— No era parte del trato permitirte envenenar personas inocentes — replicó el mellizo con resolución.

— ¡Me encargaré de matarte a ti y tu querido gemelo aquí mismo!

Saga y Hades se lucharon primero con las armas y después con los puños. Fue una pelea feroz que demostró habilidades sobrehumanas en artes marciales y experiencia en enfrentamientos a muerte. Kanon no interferiría hasta que su hermano se encontrara en peligro mortal, pues era el honor lo que estaba en juego también.

Luego de que el pelinegro le propinó un dolorosísimo golpe en la espalda a Saga, el gemelo mayor se desestabilizó por completo y ahora sí fue el turno del gemelo menor de intervenir entre Hades y su hermano.

Kanon se defendió con proeza de los excesivamente hábiles ataques y disparos del villano. La victoria fue para el gemelo menor, pues dentro del bolsillo del abrigo de Radamanthys encontró su anillo de electrochoques y haciendo uso de este venció con un golpe final a la nuca de Hades.

Segundos después todo terminó, pues Pandora ataviada en su exquisito traje sastre de mini falda que la caracterizaba como comandante del MI6, llegó a la escena luego de recibir una llamada anónima.

Ella estaba acompañada por fuerzas policiacas de Inglaterra y elementos de la Armada Real quienes se encargaron de mermar a las fuerzas de Hades de inmediato.

Como consecuencia, Saga y sus hombres no pudieron escapar pues todas las rutas de acceso fueron estratégicamente bloqueadas para la operación y sus hombres fueron acorralados en un cerco de seguridad.

Pandora se encontró con Kanon y Radamanthys quienes no se despegaron del lado de Saga y sus fuerzas, protegiéndolo.

— Agente H, por favor — comenzó la defensa el rubio mientras tomaba aire intentando explicar lo insólito a la mujer. — Sé que sonaré como un lunático, pero…

— W, lo sé todo — lo interrumpió la severa mujer a quien de cerca podían apreciársele los ojos hinchados de lágrimas secas. — Me infiltré en las computadoras de Thanatos e Hypnos luego de recibir una llamada anónima y…— Desvió la mirada y tragó saliva para evitar quebrarse ahí mismo. — Apártense los dos, tengo que ordenar demasiados arrestos esta noche, caballeros.

Pero la pareja no se apartó del grupo de hombres quienes les habían salvado la vida aquella noche. Esmeralda y ámbar miraron con resolución a Pandora.

— ¿No me van a dejar hacer mi trabajo, cierto? — cuestionó la estricta mujer quien meditó por algunos segundos y luego emitió un lánguido suspiro. — Kanon, dile a tu hermano que sólo por su invaluable papel en todo esto, tiene un minuto para abandonar el edificio. Más vale que se largue o voy a cambiar de opinión, sobretodo porque le quiero romper la cara y es personal. También los quiero a ti y a Radamanthys fuera de la escena ¡Pero ya!

Las escaleras del sótano por donde todos habían ingresado fueron despejadas, así que el grupo abandonó el sitio mientras la policía les daba la espalda. Cuando alcanzaron la entrada principal, los hombres de Saga huyeron del lugar a bordo de los vehículos intrusos que seguían en buenas condiciones. El hermano mayor no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de su mellizo, así que simplemente agitó su mano sonriente antes de perderse dentro de un automóvil que arrancó como bólido.

— Por suerte, Saga te dejó el Maserati de tu ex esposo — comentó Radamanthys admirando la carrocería color blanco que había sufrido considerables daños al liderar la irrupción al edificio.

— Por suerte la agente H sólo nos ordenó salir de los sótanos a ti a mí ¿Qué dices si vamos a tu oficina en el séptimo piso y aprovechamos que todo el mundo va a estar ocupado con este asunto y nos divertimos un poco sobre su escritorio? — ronroneó Kanon parado frente al británico mientras le alisaba insinuantemente la corbata del traje rasgado y sucio.

— Creo que un novio más considerado me ofrecería llevarme al hospital — gruñó el rubio.

— Si quisieras una pareja considerada yo no te gustaría tanto — canturreó el griego perversamente.

— Eres un cretino.

Pocos minutos después ambos entraron en penumbras a la oficina del agente W besándose y toqueteándose como adolescentes febriles.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

* * *

 **Importante:** Este capítulo no es el cierre definitivo de la historia, aún queda una escena encore/post-créditos. El contenido ya no será argumental, ni lleno de acción e intriga. Será algo corto, pero sabremos qué sucedió con los protagonistas de la historia luego de superar este episodio.

Además contendrá la lista de canciones que elegí para que sirvieran de playlist a este relato para quien tenga curiosidad de escucharla. De hecho la playlist ya está lista en Spotify en caso de que lo utilicen. Pueden buscarla como "Doppelgänger fanfic".

Hagamos las despedidas entonces para la próxima.

¡Un abrazo para todos los seguidores de este fanfic RadaKanon que gocé tantísimo escribir! Mención especial, por supuesto, para las leales comentaristas **Suhey F** y **Dulce Locurilla** quienes hacen posible ese empujón extra para publicar.


	8. Epílogo

**Doppelgänger**

 _Epílogo_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

* * *

Había sido una jornada agotadora para Radamanthys, pero sabía que todo mejoraría al arribar a su hogar o mejor dicho la casa provisional donde vivía con Kanon, pues la misión actual de Wyvern ameritaba que los dos se trasladaran continuamente de sede.

No obstante, desde que el agente W conoció a Gemini, hogar significaba para él cualquier rincón íntimo y agradable donde pudiese disfrutar de la compañía de su ser amado.

Su residencia provisional era más que cómoda, pues el MI6 los ubicó en una espléndida casa sobre una playa privada del mediterráneo en una isla de ubicación confidencial, pero el griego podía saborear en la atmósfera salada, caliente y húmeda la cercanía de su natal Grecia.

El inglés entró a la casa y el frescor del aire acondicionado le cayó de maravilla pues al rubio se le notaba completamente abochornado por el calor abrasante de la isla tras pasar toda la jornada bajo el sol del mediterráneo.

Kanon acudió a su encuentro pronto, vistiendo únicamente una bermuda color arena, y depositó en las manos del inglés un vaso que contenía helada limonada con agua mineral sin azúcar.

— Bienvenido a casa — lo recibió con la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que caracterizaba al gemelo.

El inglés agradeció la bebida hidratante y la terminó de un solo sorbo lento. Al terminar, admiró al otro hombre con ardor y con los labios helados por la limonada se acercó a su esposo, lo tomó por el mentón y besó la frente del pelilargo. En la mano de Wyvern podía apreciarse un anillo de matrimonio hecho de oro.

* * *

La pareja de casados se devoraba como postre después de la cena. Se besaban y acariciaban con arrebato sentados desnudos uno frente al otro sobre la cama. Sus manos izquierdas entrelazadas portaban orgullosas el símbolo dorado de su unión oficial.

Kanon se arrodilló entre las piernas abiertas de Wyvern y desde esta posición descendió sus labios desde el rostro hasta el cuello de su marido, disfrutando de aquella curvatura firme y de los espasmos en el cuerpo del inglés. La boca del griego alcanzó los hombros enrojecidos por el sol y fue delicado en esta zona, pues no quería lastimarlo, al contrario, deseaba reconfortarlo. Sosteniéndose del poderoso torso del rubio, giró su rostro para encarar aquella mirada ámbar que tenía encima.

— Quiero tomarte esta noche — solicitó Kanon insinuante, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras acariciaba con un dedo los pectorales del rubio.

Radamanthys puso los ojos en blanco y se tiró de espaldas al lecho, jalando a Gemini por la cintura con fuerza hacia él, haciendo que el pelilargo quedara sobre su anatomía de manera provocativa. El roce de sus desnudos cuerpos los hizo temblar de placer.

— Te tardaste mucho en pedirlo, idiota — fue la sardónica respuesta de su marido.

* * *

Kanon embestía a Radamanthys rítmicamente sobre la cama. Una de las poderosas y velludas piernas del inglés rodeaba las caderas del griego, mientras que la otra estaba sobre el hombro de Gemini, quien aprovechaba la posición para besar y morder el poderoso muslo de su pareja.

El griego emitía eróticos suspiros y gruñidos lascivos ante el inmenso placer que le provocaba hacer suyo al hombre de quien estaba enamorado. Simplemente saber que era el primero en poseerlo de aquella manera lo volvía loco y el mellizo no estaba dispuesto a regalarle a nadie más aquel exquisito placer.

El gemelo continuó enterrándose repentinamente en aquel interior que al principio siempre estaba tan tenso que a veces le hacía daño a Kanon, pero con la práctica Wyvern se acostumbró a recibirlo y a disfrutarlo sin complejos, simplemente gozando el saberse lleno por la hombría de su marido.

— Ra-rada… — exclamó el griego en medio del morboso frenesí acústico de sus pieles encontrándose en el coito y la cama rechinando ante el frenético movimiento.

Gemini no quiso contener su orgasmo, así que sacó su verga del interior de Radamanthys. Su verga temblaba espasmódica y se encontraba brillante por el lubricante y enrojecida por la fricción sexual; Kanon solo necesito frotarla de arriba hacia abajo con su propia mano unas cuantas veces para alcanzar el orgasmo y derramarse gustoso sobre el abdomen de Wyvern.

El rubio jadeaba y tenía una erección a medias, pues le excitó terriblemente recibir el caliente semen de su esposo sobre su piel.

El gemelo se lanzó a los labios de Radamanthys y lo besó hambriento y lujurioso. Poco a poco el griego descendió su boca por el cuello de su amado, chupó aquellos duros pezones rosados con arrebato, su boca descendió y besó el estómago pálido, el pubis y…

— ¡Ka-kanon! — se arqueó el británico al sentir la húmeda boca de su pareja degustar con delicadeza sus testículos y su hombría.

Gemini fue un buen esposo y le regaló a su pareja un alucinante sexo oral, lento, continuo y profundamente excitante, incluso se atragantó con aquella erección hasta la garganta en repetidas oportunidades, ocasionándole lágrimas involuntarias al griego.

No terminó hasta que sus labios quedaron salpicadas por la ardiente semilla de Wyvern.

* * *

Fuera de la recámara nupcial existía un balcón que miraba a la playa. El mar se encontraba a unos quince metros de distancia de la casa en la que actualmente moraba el matrimonio Wyvern-Gemini.

Radamanthys dejó a su esposo en el lecho durmiendo profundamente. Después de salir de la cama, el inglés únicamente se enfundó los pantalones negros que Kanon le arrancó al llegar a la habitación.

El rubio salió al balcón con una botella de whisky y dos vasos con hielos. Se sirvió un trago, tomó asiento y esperó en una muy cómoda silla hecha de mimbre, tela suave y cojines de color blanco: era ideal para descansar frente al mar.

Dos años habían transcurrido desde que los planes de Hades de envenenar al pueblo del Reino Unido fueron frustrados por Gemini Saga.

Los meses posteriores al suceso fueron terriblemente difíciles para Pandora y el MI6, pues no resultó nada sencillo sostener el juicio en contra del antiguo líder del servicio secreto británico.

Finalmente Hades fue encontrado culpable y Radamanthys y su jefa pudieron descansar luego del terrible desgaste emocional que toda aquella situación conllevó.

La comandante del MI6 decidió darse un retiro sabático y dejó el liderazgo del MI6 temporalmente en manos de Valentine y una Junta Ejecutiva.

Cuando todo terminó, Kanon parecía dispuesto a permitir que su pareja continuara sirviendo a su país como agente especial del MI6; no obstante, su opinión cambió contundentemente cuando Pandora le recordó: "Gemini ¿W te ha comentado que parte del trabajo como agente es acostarse con hombres o mujeres, dependiendo de la naturaleza de la situación?".

Luego de esto el gemelo y Radamanthys discutieron acaloradamente por semanas en torno a aquel delicado tema hasta que Wyvern le propuso matrimonio a Kanon con una rodilla en el suelo y una caja forrada de terciopelo negro que contenía un anillo masculino de oro blanco bañado con polvo de diamantes. Radamanthys juró que no habría nunca nadie más para él.

El resto había sido historia y sólo hace falta mencionar que Wyvern continuó trabajando para el MI6 no como agente activo, sino como tutor de nuevos reclutas a los que debía guiar y entrenar en diversos escenarios y por ello su trabajo le obligaba a trasladarse continuamente de un lugar a otro.

Gemini trabaja desde casa como consultor de la Interpol. Aunque de vez en cuando tenía que moverse para acudir personalmente a los cuarteles de la policía internacional, pero no permitía que esto lo alejara demasiado tiempo de su marido.

Regresando a la noche en aquella isla mediterránea: la razón por la que Wyvern salió con dos vasos de whisky fue porque apenas terminó de hacer el amor con Kanon su percepción infalible y bien entrenada la avisó de una tercera presencia en el hogar. El intruso no le resultó amenazante al inglés, así que esperó a que su esposo cayera dormido para recibir a su inesperado invitado en el balcón.

Finalmente el anónimo visitante se plantó frente a Radamanthys con una sonrisa fraternal, tomó asiento con calma a su lado, cogió el vaso de whisky en las rocas que le correspondía y lo alzó a modo de brindis.

— Fue una boda encantadora — comenzó la conversación Gemini Saga con voz nostálgica. — Lamento mucho no haber podido felicitarlos a mi hermano y a ti de frente aquel día, pero estoy seguro de que notaste mi presencia.

Saga iba ataviado con un traje de lino blanco ideal para el sofocante clima de aquella isla. El tono le iba angelical al primer mellizo en nacer.

— Hacerte pasar por un jardinero y luego por un músico fueron detalles que me tomé con humor. Luego de la celebración, le comenté a Kanon que estuviste presente ¡Y el lío que me armó! Casi arruinas mi noche de bodas, Gemini — reprochó el inglés quien bebió de su reconfortante bebida para reponerse del mal recuerdo.

Saga le regaló una sonrisa apenada a modo de disculpa y hubo silencio.

Únicamente el apacible sonido de las olas rompiendo en la playa inundó el ambiente por un largo tiempo y ambos supieron que aquel tranquilizante fondo acústico era mejor que palabras insulsas.

— No has estado activo últimamente — comentó Radamanthys después de un tiempo indefinido de permanecer mudo.

— ¿Eso te parece? De todos modos no responderé abiertamente a esa pregunta a un agente del MI6.

— ¿Y a tu cuñado?

El hermano mayor emitió una risa suave y sincera. Saga giró la cabeza y miró a través de las cortinas transparentes el cuerpo recostado y relajado de su gemelo, un brillo de ternura inundó sus ojos esmeraldas.

— ¿Es encantador, no es así? — habló refiriéndose a su mellizo. — Mi hermano es una joya desorbitantemente atractiva, por eso incluso yo quise amarlo alguna vez, pero calma, agente W, lo nuestro no funcionó y sólo fue un desliz. Ahora su corazón es tuyo y te considero de la familia, así que los protegeré a ambos hasta el último aliento.

— No estoy seguro de cómo tomar eso — respondió con franqueza y son el ceño fruncido. — ¿Qué tal van las cosas para Cáncer, Piscis y todo el zodiaco griego que trabaja para ti? — cambió de tema el inglés.

— Qué interesante pregunta. Se encuentran vivos, poderosos, leales e inquietos como siempre. Volviendo locos en algunas oportunidades a los gobiernos para los que trabajas.

Regresó el silencio extenso y profundo. Por fortuna, el sonido marino era suficientemente agradable para que ambos perdieran la noción del tiempo con la vista perdida en el oscuro mar y el horizonte estrellado.

El agente miró su reloj y se puso de pie, Saga lo imitó.

— Kanon despertará en cualquier momento para beber agua y…

— Y quiero que se encuentre a su amado esposo cuando lo haga.

Radamanthys estiró la mano para estrechar la de su cuñado quien correspondió la despedida y Wyvern sintió toda la calidez bondadosa que Saga poseía concentrada en su palma, pero Gemini fue más allá y dio inesperadamente un abrazo al rubio: fue rápido y varonil, simplemente estrechó su brazo alrededor de los anchos hombros del inglés.

Cuando Kanon despertó sediento unos minutos después, su esposo lo abrazaba recostado a su lado en la cama nupcial.

 **FIN**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

 **Notas finales:** Me siento satisfecha y nostálgica por haberlo logrado concluir esta historia. Definitivamente voy a extrañar imaginarme a mi pareja favorita en los escenarios de acción, intriga y agentes secretos. Disfruté al máximo planear y describir cada escena, personalmente cumplí mis expectativas con la historia.

mención especial al foro de **Legendary Soldiers** por brindarme un espacio lleno de amor, amistad y diversión.

Por último y no menos importante, gracias totales a **Dulce** **Locurilla** y a **Suhey F** por haberme regalado sus comentarios, los cuales recibía y leía con mucha emoción ¡Sus palabras fueron un aliento fundamental para mí! Gracias chicas :)

¡Un abrazo a todos los lectores que llegaron hasta aquí y disfrutaron de este relato!

 **Soundtrack de Doppelgänger**

Creé una lista de reproducción para esta historia cual película de acción. Los derechos de las mismas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y firmas discográficas. Pueden encontrar la lista en la aplicación de Spotify como "Doppelgänger Fanfic". A continuación enlisto las melodías que elegí y lo que inspiró cada una.

— The World is not enough - Garbage: Esta canción fue escrita para una película de James Bond. La letra me recuerda totalmente a los gemelos Saga y Kanon más Radamanthys, la imagino como el tema principal del fanfic.  
— Sharp dressed man - ZZ Top: Así se llama el bar de Death Mask en Athenas y esta melodía precede a la matanza que inició en el mismo sitio.  
— Tomorrow never dies - Sheryl Crow: Otra canción nacida para una película del agente 007; para efectos del fanfic me ambienta totalmente en la persecución de Saga que emprenden Kanon y Rada.  
— Ain't talkin'bout love - Van Halen: Ilustra el dilema de Radamanthys al comenzar a sentir atracción por Kanon.  
— Seven Nation Army - The White Stripes: Definitivamente la canción para el personaje de Saga, la imagino como fondo de muchas de sus intervenciones especialmente el ataque a los cuarteles del MI6.  
— Blue Orchid - The White Stripes: En contraparte, la canción para el personaje de Kanon (como son gemelos elegí a la misma banda para los dos).  
— Boogie Wonderland - Earth, Wind & Fire: La canción del club "Seventies Never Die" al que Kanon y Rada acuden en una cita.  
— Hot stuff - Donna Summer: Canción con que Kanon baila para Radamantys en el club "Seventies Never Die"  
— I'm so excited - The Pointer Sisters: Melodía que Radamanthys le susurra a Kanon dentro del WC del club "Seventies Never Die"  
— Break the ice - Britney Spears: Canción para alguno de los rescates ya sea de Shura o Death Mask, se los dejo a su elección.  
— War Machine - AC/DC: Canción que reproduce Death Mask en el Maserati de Julian mientras irrumpen en los cuarteles del MI6 para detener a Hades.  
— In your eyes - Kylie Minogue: La canción de Kanon y Radamanthys cuando ya están perdidamente enamorados, quizá le quede bien a la escena picante del epílogo.  
— Fly like an Eagle - Steve Miller Band: El ending.


End file.
